


My Bike's Gone

by tinyace



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Other, PLOT TWIST: not based on the USA for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyace/pseuds/tinyace
Summary: HSAU but it’s based on a dutch school system so everyone’s on a bike and pep rallies and red cups aren’t a thing. Oh and Elphaba and Glinda fall in a love, obviously.





	1. Bus Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dutch Dictionary:**  
>  _Prinsjesdag:_ literally translated to “Little Princes’ Day” always happens on the third Tuesday of September. This is when the new policies for the upcoming parliamental year from both our “Senate” and “House of Representatives” are presented. This speech is always read by our current monarch on a throne. Beforehand there’s a parade with The Golden Carriage and people always love watching the extraordinarily stylized hats the women are wearing.  
>  _CKV:_ “Culture  & Artistry” is a mandatory course from 4-6 grade in high school. Basically just crafts but for 15-18 year olds.

Elphaba checked their watch again and knew they had to race if they wanted to be on time before third period started. They lifted themself up from the seat and peddled hard until both their lungs and bike started to protest. 

“C’mon..!” Elphaba grinded their teeth when their bike made a rattling noise. This always happened when put in fourth gear. They sat back down to make the next curve properly with accelerating speed and got lucky with the green light. 

With one minute to spare Elphaba ran into the classroom and crashed down into the nearest chair. The teacher hadn’t even arrived yet. Milla, who was sitting next to them and apparently had dyed her hair blue since yesterday, greeted them.

“Enjoyed your first two periods off?” Elphaba detected a sting of jealousy in her voice. Milla had French first hour on Thursday and was always bitter about it.

“Had to finish chemistry homework so no.”

That appeared to please her a bit. Elphaba glanced over the whiteboard where the word ‘FAGGOT’ was written in big red letters. Around it were similar words written: DYKE, TWINK, QUEER, BEAR, HOMO, TRAP, GAY, BUTCH.

It didn’t phase Elphaba, or any of the other upperclassmen. “Crope’s indoctrinating the first years again?”

“Seems like it.”

One of the English teachers was Crope, who was dating their CKV teacher Tibbett. Two young lads still in their mid-twenties who hated to be called ‘Mister’ and were generally adored, especially by the older students. They also happened to be gay. Every year, whenever Crope would get a new class, he inevitably would be called a slur by one of his students. That’s when Crope would set aside whatever lesson he had planned for the day and would write down all kinds of queer identities and words considered slurs and explained concepts like reclaiming. By the end of the period the words felt normalized, effectively stripping harmful words from their power. 

The second bell rang just as the social studies teacher Mrs. Tigelaar walked in. “Sorry, I’m late -” she looked over to the whiteboard and smiled. “Seems like Mr. Crope had the room before us. Alright, next Tuesday is Prinsjesdag and politically the most important day of the year.”

“Ah yes, Ozma Tip will sit on a throne and read the nation’s shopping list.”

A few students chuckled. Mrs. Tigelaar put her bag on the desk. “Not how I’d personally phrase it, Avaric, but technically that isn’t wrong so let’s take that as our starting point.” She rummaged through her bag and got out a marker. She wiped out Crope’s mind map and ignored the minor objections from the class. “Let’s start simple: what’s the role of Ozma Tippetarius on this day?”

There were only nine students in this class so nobody bothered raising their hand. “Ozma Tip, though still monarch in title, has almost no political power over Oz. We live in a parliamentary democracy grown out of a monarchy. Prinsjesdag is a day where the two mix together though Ozma’s function is, like most of her duties these days, purely ceremonial.”

“Right you are, Elphaba,” Mrs. Tigelaar said as she wrote down a few keywords. “Our next lesson will be during Prinsjesdag and it’ll be an excellent time to broadcast it live in class. Afterwards, I’ll assign a short essay of 250 to 500 words about one of this year’s policies but I’ll explain more of the assignment next time. Questions?”

\--

Elphaba saw Boq during second break. They ate lunch together as they had been doing since forever and Elphaba was happy that the rest of the day they had classes together. Boq was an annoying, pain-in-the-ass, self proclaimed know-all and Elphaba’s best friend. At any given moment he had the most terrible puns on the tip of his tongue. Right now he was eating his homemade sandwiches out of his 8-bit galaxy themed lunch box and sipped at his juice with a straw. He wasn’t looking at them, but directly next to them. Elphaba followed his eyeline to a girl dressed in a pastel yellow summer dress. She pushed her sunglasses up in light curly Gillikinese hair. She was ordering some snack at the cafeteria. “Hm, here I thought you left your crush on Glinda behind in third year.”

Boq swallowed a big chunk of food. “Listen. Fourteen year old Boq was a _fool_ who did not know the difference between aesthetic and romantic attraction. Don’t blame me for growing up in an amatonormative society, okay?”

“You’re using your big words!”

Boq laughed and flicked a breadcrumb in Elphaba’s face. “Piss off.”

\--

The rest of the day flew by and before Elphaba knew it they were already standing outside, looking through the hundreds of bikes. “Where the fuck did I park you?” Elphaba muttered as they twirled their keys around a finger. “Ah!”

They walked to the end of the square and pushed aside a few other bikes to get to theirs. Elphaba popped in earbuds and put on a podcast about current queer politics in Munchkinland. It was about eight kilometers from Nest Hardings to their home in Colwen Grounds so they needed the distraction. Elphaba had been cycling the same road since age twelve, when they first started high school. They had seen every cornfield and meadow and knew exactly when to look for the Munchkin River to the left of the red bike lane. It was the same scenery every day and they had long since grown tired of it.

Soon they were thoroughly engaged in the conversation blasting in their ears. But when Elphaba crossed a bridge their back wheel popped and the bike wobbled dangerously. They quickly hit the brakes and hopped off to check what was going on. The tire had flattened out.

“Fuck,” Elphaba groaned. 

They paused the podcast and hovered over the call button before sliding the phone back in their pocket. Who would they call anyway? Nessa was still in school and so was Shell. Frex was working in Center Munch and wouldn’t leave early because Elphaba just happened to have a flat tire. 

They’d just have to walk the rest of the way home. What a sigh Elphaba unpaused the podcast, grabbed the handlebars and started walking. At least it happened around the midpoint. 

After a good ten minutes of walking Elphaba saw a bus stop in the near distance and remembered line 60 would stop at Colwen Grounds. They hastened towards it and checked the time table. The next one would arrive in four minutes. That wasn’t so bad. 

Elphaba waited patiently and flagged the bus once it came into view. The bus stopped in front of them and the door opened.

“Can I take my bike with me? I got a flat tire.”

The driver looked in the rear mirror to check if there was enough room. “Where you headed?”

“Colwen Grounds.” Elphaba didn’t know the exact name of the bus stop but the town was so small it only had one anyway.

“Check in, please.”

Elphaba shifted their weight from one foot to the other and stared at the scanner. “Uh, I don’t have a public transport card.”

“Three bucks then.”

They quickly paid for it and grabbed their bike and dragged it inside.

The driver stuck his thumb out. “Corner in the middle for strollers and wheelchairs.”

“Yes, sir.”

Before Elphaba even made it to the stroller section the bus already sped off. With one hand they grabbed a pole to stabilize themself and with their foot they put the bike on kickstand. Then their eyes fell on the familiar face sitting to their left. 

Glinda popped out her earbuds, “Hi. Flat tire?”

For a second Elphaba stared too long. They had no idea Glinda took this bus. “Uh, yeah.”

“That sucks. Wanna sit?”

Elphaba much rather continued listening to the podcast, but they were both in fifth grade (though completely different social circles) so declining the offer would not do them any good. “Sure.”

Glinda scooted to make room and Elphaba sat down awkwardly. They’d probably sit out the ride in an uncomfortable silence. At least it wouldn’t be long till Colwen Grounds. Glinda had turned her gaze to the window and pursed her lips. 

“I sometimes see you. When you cycle to school, I mean.” Glinda said out of the blue. She brushed some hair behind her ear before looking them over. “Well, you’re hard to miss really.”

She was referring to their green skin tone, but her gaze was weirdly scrutinizing and Elphaba felt a blush creeping up. The thought of someone, one of their classmates no less, watching them cycle to school and back seemed intimate somehow. 

“You, uh, take this bus often?”

“Every school day. You know I live in Colwen Grounds too, right?”

Elphaba did in fact not know that. They prided themself in knowing as little information about their classmates as possible. But in this moment that pride had turned into embarrassment. “Must’ve slipped my mind,” they mumbled.

“Oh.” Glinda turned her attention back to the view outside. “I could never cycle that amount of distance every day. Especially in the rain. Or during winter.” 

“You get used to it,” Elphaba said simply. “Plus public transport is pretty expensive.”

Glinda shrugged. “My parents pay for it.”

The bus made a curve and Glinda reached out in front of Elphaba. It took them a beat to realize she was pressing the stop button.

“Colwen Grounds is next, then?”

“Yeah,” Glinda looked at them again. “You really didn’t know I live here?”

“Maybe if you had attended Colwen Elementary,” suddenly Elphaba felt insecure. “You didn’t, right?”

Glinda laughed. “No. We moved from Frottica in my second year.”

“Right.”

The bus pulled over and Elphaba was instantly on their feet to grab their bike. They waited until Glinda had checked out and waved goodbye at the driver before lifting the bike outside.

“I’m sorry.”

The bus drove off in that exact moment and Elphaba had a small hope Glinda hadn’t heard them over the noise. She had. Glinda furrowed her brow. “For what?” 

“For not knowing,” Elphaba had the strange urge to clarify themself better. As a way of apologizing or something. “I’m in my own head a lot.”

Glinda strapped her bag around her shoulder. “Well, maybe you should get out of it sometimes. Other minds might intrigue you.”

She got the sunglasses out of her hair and put them on. The corner of her mouth turned into a smile. “Bye then.” She turned around and walked away. 

Elphaba stared at her. They grabbed the handlebar firmly and only remembered to reply when Glinda was already out of earshot. 

“Bye.”


	2. Sinterklaas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dutch Dictionary:**  
>  _Sinterklaas:_ So Sinterklaas is pretty much the biggest dutch holiday. Ever heard of Santa Clause? Yeah, he’s pretty much derived from Sinterklaas. It’s (among other things) a gift giving tradition on the evening of December 5th or the morning of the 6th. There are many songs about Sinterklaas and specific candies you eat (like chocolate letters or ‘pepernoten’).  
> 
> 
> Once you grow older, usually people start doing ‘surprises’ (pronounce: se- _pri_ -suh). It’s pretty much an expanded version of Secret Santa. You draw 'lootjes' to determine who gets who. This is all a secret of course. You write them a poem ( _always_ AABB), give them present(s) within the agreed upon budget and most importantly: you crafted them something. It is expected to be something personal about the person so the better you know the group of people the more fun this gets.  
> 
> 
> This is a _very_ brief explanation of Sinterklaas, there is so much more going on, but this is the context you need for understanding the chapter. One more note that’s important is that Sinterklaas’ helpers are the Pieten. For the longest time they were painted in blackface (fucking yikes I know). But slowly - too slowly - they’re changing them into 'chimney Pete' after the myth that the Pieten go through chimneys to bring the children candy and presents.  
> 

The bell rang and students and teachers alike crossed each other down the hallways to get to different classes.

Pfannee walked into the room first and instantly was at Crope’s desk. “Mister Crope, did you -”

“ _Yes_ , Pfannee, I have finished grading your midterms. We’ll be discussing them today, alright? And please no ‘mister-ing’ it makes me feel old.”

“How did I do?”

“You’ll see in a minute. Just sit down.”

Pfannee looked pleased and sat down centre front row. Elphaba rolled their eyes at the exchange and sat as far away from Pfannee as possible. She was so fucking annoying when it came to test results. Who even gave a shit? As long as you had a 5,5 average at the end of the year you’d pass.

Boq entered the classroom and looked around for Elphaba. They waved him over and he sat down next to them.

“How was computer science?” Elphaba asked.

“Pretty cool. We’re supposed to make a functioning maze game by the end of the month. It’s really challenging.”

“Sounds nerdy,” they replied vaguely. Elphaba’s attention was already claimed by Glinda who walked into the room chatting with Shenshen. Surprisingly, Glinda sat down behind Pfannee and Shenshen, alone. It was something small Elphaba had been noticing the past few weeks. From the outside it looked as if the three girls were thick as thieves. All of them best friends doing everything together. But on closer inspection, Glinda was always on the outskirts. The weird thing was that it wasn’t because Shenshen and Pfannee wanted her there. If anything, they seemed to look up to Glinda the most. No, for some reason Glinda kept her distance voluntarily. 

Boq nudged them. “What is it?”

“Huh?”

“You’re staring.”

“It’s Pfannee,” the lie came easily. “She’s always so annoying when we get our results back.”

Boq’s entire face paled. “Crope finished grading?”

“It’s gonna be fine, Boqqie,” Elphaba smacked him on his back.

The bell rang and Crope closed the door to start the lesson.

“Stop _calling_ me that, _Elphie_ ,” Boq hissed through gritted teeth.

“Good day, my shining sunflowers. Last night I finished grading your midterms so we shall walk through them together, alright?” Crope grabbed a stack of papers and walked around the class handing out everyone’s exams. 

Elphaba wasn’t afraid of their mark, English was one of their best subjects. Boq on the other hand, had shrunk into the collar of his shirt. 

Crope approached their tables. “Not bad, Boq! I definitely see a curve upwards. Let’s keep up this momentum, hm?” Crope handed over Boq’s grade, and in the corner of their eye Elphaba saw he got a 5,6.

“Oh thank Oz. Thank Lurline. Thank the Unnamed God. Praise Preenella herself,” Boq wept and slided down his chair in relief.

Crope made another round around the room before handing over Elphaba’s grade. They had a 7,8 which was about what they’d expected.

They went through the exam and afterwards students could come by Crope’s desk if he had made a mistake during grading. Pfannee, pretty much on cue, was standing first in line nitpicking about some of her answers to try and get a higher grade. Meanwhile the rest of the class could start working on their homework in silence.

After a while Crope clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “Listen up, my beautiful mentor children. We have -” he checked the clock hanging at the back wall, “ - a few more minutes before the bell rings. And since you’re my first and therefore favoritest mentor class I thought we should end the year with a fun activity. Anyone suggestions?”

Pfannee’s hand shot straight up. “We should draw lootjes for _surprises_.”

“Oh, hell no!” The words slipped out of Elphaba’s mouth.

Crope looked at them with raised eyebrows. “Something wrong with that, Elphaba?”

“Just that Sinterklaas is a racist tradition. C’mon we seriously cannot ignore this any longer! The Arjikis and Scrow have been protesting this for years. I will _not_ support a holiday that has people dress in blackface!”

A collective groan went through the room.

“Those Winkies need to mind their own business. It’s not like we’re trying to abolish _their_ holidays! What if we went -”

“ _Avaric!_ ” Crope warned him in a dangerous tone.

Glinda raised her hand.

“Yes?”

“If I may,” Glinda said and looked over her shoulder straight into Elphaba’s eyes. “I agree that blackface is unacceptable and Sinterklaas’ helpers have racist elements to them, but -”

Elphaba huffed, “Anything after this _but_ is going to be garbage.”

“ _But_ ,” Glinda said nevertheless. “ _Surprises_ have nothing to do with the helpers. It’s a present and a poem with some craft work. We can celebrate one part of a holiday while condemning another.”

“Very convenient, don’t you agree? Enjoying a holiday while ignoring the problematic elements.”

“Even the Arjikis and Scrow don’t want to abolish Sinterklaas. They _do_ want to strip it off its racist elements.” 

“If I may interrupt this back-and-forth,” Crope said, clearly entertained by it and annoyed he had to act as the adult in the situation. “This is a worthwhile discussion to be having... during break or in social studies. I’m certain Sarima Tigelaar has plenty of excellent arguments. But for now, I do think doing _surprises_ early December is a fun idea. As long as everyone wants to participate.”

The class silently side-eyed Elphaba.

Elphaba threw their hands up in surrender. “Fine. Whatever.”

“Fantastic!” The bell rang and everybody scrambled to gather their stuff together. “Alright, we’ll draw _lootjes_ at our next lesson tomorrow,” Crope raised his voice to try and gain everyone’s attention. “Don’t forget your homework, assignment 15 till 21!”

Elphaba rushed out of the classroom towards the chemistry lab. They were the first one there and had to wait till the previous class had left the room.

“Hey.”

Elphaba was startled to see Glinda. They had so few classes together Elphaba had forgotten she also took chemistry. Part in them wanted to ignore her, but she looked so guilty. “Back there, I didn’t mean to embarrass -”

Their stomach lurched. “It’s fine, Glinda.”

“But I - you’re right though. We _shouldn’t_ ignore it and you were brave to speak up about it.”

Elphaba blinked, and felt their shoulders relax. They hadn’t even realized they were holding tension there. “Thanks. I guess.”

They shifted their eyes. Without waiting for the last students to leave, Elphaba quickly wormed their way into the classroom and avoided looking at Glinda for the rest of the day.

\--

Weeks went by and before the exam stress began 5 December had reached upon them. Elphaba had drawn Milla and considered themself lucky; Milla was one of the few classmates they didn’t actively despise. To carry the _surprise_ with them on the bike they went for the simple and classic cardboard box that they could strap on easily. Elphaba had made a festival stage out of it with Milla’s favorite band playing. They had bought her an obscure punk rock CD Milla had put on her wish list. They just hoped it was the right one.

Luckily, their first period was English so Elphaba didn’t have to carry it around school all day long. Everyone came in one by one with garbage bags covering their _surprise_ and trying to read faces to see who got who.

“Alright lovelies,” Crope said as soon as everyone was present. “Since we only got fifty minutes I’m afraid we can’t watch everyone’s creations. Try to keep the _surprises_ in tact as much as possible so we can all admire it afterwards. I suggest we’ll start with two people giving their gifts. Afterwards those people give away their gifts, etcetera. If the person’s not at their desk just leave it there. Sounds good?”

The plan was bound to end up in chaos but they all agreed to it anyway. They kept to Crope’s system for about three minutes before people grew impatient and just started walking around and handing over their _surprises_. Elphaba saw Milla hadn’t left her desk yet and took the opportunity to go to her. Milla accepted her _surprise_ with a big smile and the present with a squeal. 

Elphaba went back to their seat and found great amusement in seeing Boq unravel his _surprise_. Boq was the unfortunate soul to get drawn by Avaric (Elphaba felt for him, they really did) and was currently digging blindly in a black box filled with a nasty squishy green substance. Of course Avaric had bought six small and useless presents so Boq had to keep digging.

“Excuse me, Elphaba?”

Glinda was standing before them and placed a _surprise_ in front of them. “I got you for Sinterklaas.”

Elphaba instantly cracked up as soon as they saw it. Glinda had made a road with on top a detailed mini-Elphaba grumpily holding a bike with a flat tire. They could tell by the wooden material Glinda had used she had put quite some hours into it. “This is amazing!”

“You should read the poem.”

Glinda pointed to the letter on the edge and Elphaba rolled it open and started to read.

_Dear Elphaba,_

_Whatever did Sint overhear?_  
_Have my Petes seen it clear?_  
_You bike to school and back each day,_  
_But for once you had a big delay._

_Although none of this is your fault,_  
_A flat tire brought you to a halt._  
_Perhaps the world wanted both your feet on the ground,_  
_You don’t always have to hasten so look around._  
_Be safe whenever and wherever you travel,_  
_And new adventures will always unravel._

_Before I leave my child just one more thing,_  
_Of course Sint has a present to bring._  
_Upon me this wisdom was once bestowed:_  
_Often what you seek is on the road._

_Sinterklaas_

“On the road,” Elphaba repeated, and poked at the crafted road. “Is my present in here?”

Glinda smiled teasingly. “I’m not Sinterklaas, so I have no idea.”

“But I don’t want to ruin the _surprise_. It’s really well done.”

“Just lift it up.”

So Elphaba picked it up and lifted the _surprise_ in its entirety above their head and saw a wrapped present craftingly hidden under the road. “Damn, clever.” 

Carefully, they separated the two and by the size and weight of the gift Elphaba guessed it was a book. Not surprisingly, because that was pretty much all they had asked for. They loosened the wrapping paper and it was indeed a book: it was the most recent published research on life sciences by Dr. Dillamond, a highly respected scholar at Shiz University. 

“Did I put this on my wish list?”

“No, you didn’t,” Glinda jumped in nervously. “I still got the receipt if you already have it, I knew it was a gamble…”

Elphaba could not suppress their impressed grin. “You gambled right. I haven’t read this yet.”

Glinda looked relieved. “So you like it?”

“For sure! How did you know I’m interested in Dillamond’s work?”

“Last year, we had this Dutch presentation assignment? You argued so passionately why Dr. Dillamond’s research should be included in the literary canon. It really left an impression.”

“Oh…” Elphaba’s cheeks turned dark green. “I didn’t suspect anyone would remember that.”

“Are you kidding?” Boq chimed in, who apparently had finished digging for his presents and was chewing on a mouth full of pepernoten. “That talk was amazing! You didn’t get a 8,7 for nothing, Elphie.”

“Ev, you remembered my _grade_?”

Boq shrugged. “Like I said, it was a good talk.”

“You nerd.”

Glinda looked between them to see when she could break into the conversation. “Anyway, I should probably head back to my desk. Let me know what you think of the book, Elphaba.”

“Yes and thank you,” Elphaba gestured to the entire mess of wrapping paper and presents on their desk, “For all of it, really. This is probably the best _surprise_ I’ve ever had.”

Glinda smiled and as soon as she had walked away Boq poked them in the ribs. “What do you mean ‘best _surprise_ you ever had’? What about that time I made you that tiny bookcase for Sinterklaas?”

Elphaba dipped a finger in the box of green squish and rubbed it over Boq’s cheek. “I said what I said.”

Boq pulled a disgusted face and Elphaba cackled. He cleaned off the goo and said in a hushed tone. “But seriously, a bike? That’s hardly original.”

“Out of context, maybe.” Elphaba looked over to Glinda’s desk, she was folding up the wrapping paper from the gifts she had gotten earlier.

“You mean there _is_ context?”

Elphaba met Boq’s gaze, “Aren’t we nosy today.”

“I’m your best friend!” Boq objected. He crossed his arms and mumbled, “I tell you everything.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

And it wasn’t, or at least it shouldn’t have been. It was just a conversation in a bus. It happened months ago. This was just a quirky reference to it. But it meant Glinda remembered too, that it had made an impact. And without them wanting it to, that felt significant.


	3. Old & New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dutch Dictionary:**  
>  _Oud & Nieuw:_ literally ‘Old & New’ is how we say “New Year’s Eve” but I feel like it’s more accurate because you celebrate both the old year and the beginning of the new year. (technically “New Year’s Eve” should be January 1st but that’s just my opinion ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)  
>  _Oliebollen:_ is a ‘dish’ that’s traditionally eaten during New Year’s Eve. It’s a ball of dough that you fry and usually you pour a bunch of sugary powder onto it. Also very common is to put raisins inside the dough before you fry it. Can be eaten both hot and cold (though I recommend hot).  
>  _Top2000:_ Every year the public radio Radio 2 plays the ‘Top2000’ it’s a list of the 2000 ‘best songs’ voted by the Dutch people and plays for about an entire week with the number one ending just as midnight strikes, ringing in the new year. It’s been going on for almost twenty years now and is one of the most popular radio events of the entire year.

“Shell for crying out loud,” Elphaba took the mixture Shell had dumped in the shopping basket and put it back on the shelf. “Nanny’s already making oliebollen we don’t need more!”

“But she always makes them with raisins in them,” Shell whined.

Elphaba pushed him further into the store. “We’re here for some fireworks. That’s what _you_ wanted, remember?”

“All the boys in our street have these packs of 200 firecrackers. It’s really cool!”

“Like you’re ever going to be able to light them all. One sec,” Elphaba grabbed Shell by the shoulder and steered him into the pastry aisle, “Frex wanted us to grab some sausage rolls as well.”

Shell pushed their arm off his shoulder. “Stop handling me like I’m Nessa. I can look after myself, you know.”

“Fine, go listen to your Top2000 if you’re so sick of me.”

“It’s commercials right now.”

“Glad to know I outrank commercials.” They had stopped in the pastry aisle and scanned the rack for sausage rolls. “Which one?”

Shell grabbed a brand he could reach by standing on his toes. “These ones I like.”

“Alright,” they said and added two more packages to the basket.

“Elphaba?”

Elphaba looked around to see who was calling them and was surprised to see Glinda. “Oh hey. Doing last minute shopping as well?”

“Yeah,” she looked at her shopping list and frowned. “Any idea where I can find some strawberries?”

“They are very much out of season.”

“Right.” Glinda said embarrassed and folded the piece of paper and put it in her jacket. She looked over the snacks in the alley. “Guess I’ll just go for some pastries.”

Shell, who had lost all of his earlier attitude the moment he saw Glinda, piped up. “What are you going to do for New Year’s Eve?”

“Uhm,” Glinda grabbed some pre-made cupcakes. “My parents are gonna visit some of their friends so I’ll be celebrating on my own.”

“Alone?” Elphaba asked before they could help themself. “What about Shenshen and Pfannee?”

“Both skiing with their families in The Madeleines.”

“You should come to our house!” Shell offered happily, his cheeks turning pink. “Nanny’s making oliebollen and Nessa always sulks and plays the piano with her toes and our dad -”

Elphaba covered his mouth, muffling him. “That’s quite enough out of you, Shell.”

Glinda giggled. “Sounds like a lot is happening over there.”

“Yeah,” Elphaba said and ruffled Shell’s hair. “And this kiddo over here always tells us to shut up because he wants to listen to old farts rock music they play on the radio in the same order every year.”

“Oh please, you _like_ most of those songs,” he said while obsessively fixing his hair.

“ _Bohemian Rhapsody_ always gets to be number one. It’s hardly a competition.”

“It’s a freaking good song!”

Elphaba noticed Glinda was about to leave them alone and quickly thought of a way to talk to her for a bit longer without Shell interrupting. “Well commercials should be over by now. Go listen to the Top2000 and find those firecracker packs, they’re in front of the cash register. I’ll get the other stuff on Frex’s list and be there in a bit, okay?”

Shell shrugged and walked away with his earbuds popped back in, casting a shy smile directed at Glinda before leaving.

“Do you need anything else from your shopping list?” Elphaba asked.

“Yeah actually,” Glinda said pleasantly surprised and smoothened out the shopping list. “Some soy milk for my mom and I’d like to get some more snacks for tonight. Maybe chocolate?”

“Sweet tooth?”

“Only a lot.”

Elphaba chuckled. “Well, milk’s around the corner to the left. I need to get some of that too. Chocolate and other sugary stuff is in the last aisle. I can walk with you if you want?”

“That’d be great,” Glinda said and let Elphaba lead the way. “Your little brother seems sweet.”

“Oh trust me, he’s only like that with pretty girls. You should see him at home. Little devil.”

Glinda raised her eyebrows for a moment and that’s when Elphaba realized they’d just called her pretty. “But, uh, yeah he’s a good kid.” They rubbed their neck. “And y’know, his offer does stand. We always light a bunch of fireworks so our house tends to be pretty crowded by the end of the night anyway.”

“That’s okay,” Glinda said and hastily added. “Don’t get me wrong it sounds lovely, but I’m not that big on fireworks.”

“You’re scared of it, huh?” Elphaba teased.

Glinda’s cheeks turned bright red. “Only from up close. It’s pretty from behind a window.”

“Fair enough, Nessa, our sister - dislikes it too. Reminding us every year they’re dangerous explosives. She's not wrong.” Elphaba opened the glass door to get a carton of milk. “There’s the soy milk by the way,” and pointed at the glass door next to them.

“Ah thanks,” Glinda said. “You can tell I don’t do groceries often, can’t you?”

“Not knowing the layout of a supermarket is hardly a crime. It just takes some getting used to.”

As they walked towards the aisle full of sweets Elphaba finally found the courage to talk about the subject they had wanted to raise in the first place. “I read Dillamond’s book by the way. The one you gifted me for Sinterklaas.”

“Oh? Did you like it?”

“Very much so. I guess I just wanted to thank you. I couldn’t have asked for a better gift.”

“Well I do pride myself in my gift giving skills,” Glinda tossed her hair, and Elphaba actually laughed at that. 

“Ooh!” Glinda gasped and ran towards to chocolate bars. “These are so delicious!” 

She tapped her nails on a bar of _Tony’s Chocolonely_. “We never had these in Gillikin. Munchkinland is so lucky to have them.” 

“Really? They don’t sell them there?”

She shook her head. “These were actually the first thing I liked about Munchkinland.” Glinda bit her tongue, awkwardly aware that she may have spilled something too personal.

Elphaba was quick to jump in. “I’ve heard that from several people, actually. That’s how immigration services _should_ be promoting Munchkinland.”

Glinda posed with the bar next to her face and said in an exaggerated advertising voice. “ _Tony’s Chocolonely:_ converting people to Munchkins one chocolate bar at a time.”

Neither of them could keep a straight face after that. It felt so silly, laughing loudly in a supermarket aisle of all things. With Glinda of all people, a girl in their class who until a few months ago Elphaba thought they had absolutely nothing in common with. 

Glinda added one more chocolate bar to her basket, white chocolate and strawberry flavored. Elphaba remembered, because that one surprised them once by having pop rock candy in it.

“Still found some strawberries after all.”

“You’re such a tease,” Glinda smiled at them. She checked her basket. “Alright I think I got everything I need. You?”

“Just some frozen mini pizzas but those are near the cash registry.” 

“Your family really does go all out today, aren’t they?”

“Like I said, practically the whole street comes by. My dad’s a firm unionist believer so we don’t celebrate Lurlinemas. That’s why we go all out on New Year’s.” 

“That does sound fun,” Glinda hesitated for a moment. “Well, I got your phone number if I change my mind, right?”

Elphaba stopped. “Wait, is that the one you got from the class contact list?”

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s fake. I feared someone would make a _WhatsApp_ group for the entire class and I didn’t need that bullshit in my life.”

Glinda giggled. “Well that group-app _is_ mostly people just saying they’re bored and ten people replying ‘same’ and whining about the amount of homework, so good call.”

“Here, I’ll give you my real number,” Elphaba said and repeated the numbers while Glinda typed them in.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142883458@N07/28394329277/in/dateposted-friend/)

Elphaba grinned and showed it to Glinda as proof. “Just promise you won’t add me to any spammy group chats.”

“My lips are sealed.”

\--

Glinda did not come that night, and though Elphaba was not surprised they did feel a knot in their stomach that could only be described as disappointment. It was silly. What did they expect? What did they expect if Glinda _had_ come? They’d be laughing at chocolate again? No, it’d just be awkward. Glinda was right not to come.

As the clock struck twelve Elphaba lit the first fireworks that exploded in a beautiful colourful ball of sparkles high in the sky. People toasted with champagne and shared kisses on cheeks wishing each other the best for the new year. Part of what made lighting firework so great was that Elphaba didn’t have to join in on those chitchats. It was just Elphaba and Shell and Frex lighting sparkling fountains and shooting one skyrocket after the other.

Just when Elphaba and Shell were figuring out what to light up next Elphaba felt their phone buzz in their pocket. They checked the messaged and their face lit up as soon as they read the screen name on display.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142883458@N07/42360078765/in/dateposted-friend/)


	4. Slippery Slope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dutch Dictionary:**  
>  So I haven’t really talked about the dutch school system and I’ll try to do that now to the best of my abilities. This is going to be long, sorry, but you need it for context later.
> 
>  _Basisschool:_ means elementary school and is 8 grades, usually from age 4-12. In “groep acht” (8th grade) you do a bunch of exams in the span of a week called “CITO toets”. CITO stands for “Central Institute for Tests Development” and is a national institute that creates the most important tests during your school career. One of the big ones is in 8th grade that (to a certain extend together with an “advies” (advice) from your 8th grade teacher) determines what level / track you’ll be joining in high school.  
>  _Middelbare school:_ is basically middle school and high school combined if I understand the American school system well enough. A lot depends here on what “level” you’re doing. Basically you have 3 major categories that can be split into tinier ones. You got VMBO (~56% of students and the “lowest” level) that takes 4 years and has a more practical approach. Then you got HAVO (~25,5% of students) which takes 5 years and is kind of the middle. Lastly you got VWO (~18,5% of students) which takes 6 year and is like a “pre-track for university”. This is the one I did and the one Glinda, Elphaba and Boq are doing (since in the book they’re all university students).  
>   
>  Got it so far? Well, there’s more. From now on I’ll only be focusing on the VWO-track.  
>  _Vakkenpakket:_ So the first three years of VWO everyone follows the exact same classes. In your third year you’ll have to determine what subjects to follow from 4-6 grade. You can’t just randomly pick and choose though you have to follow a “vakkenpakket”. There are four different ones (which we call a _profiel_ ) and one of which you have to follow but outside the mandatory subjects you got some room for choice. I’ll spare you a detailed explanation of all four.  
>  _Atheneum:_ One more difference in VWO is atheneum (Elphaba  & Glinda) vs. gymnasium (Boq). The only difference is that gymnasium focuses on the “classical languages” Ancient Greek and Latin. In 4-6 grade gymnasium students have to choose between Greek or Latin as their mandatory language. Atheneum students have to choose between two “modern languages” French and German. You can always take more languages, but why hate yourself? (Dutch & English are mandatory of course)  
>  _OLC:_ (had to snug this in) is called an “open leercentrum” (open study centre) and is basically something like a study hall. As you can imagine since everyone has their own vakkenpakket that leaves a lot of open hours. An x amount of hours you have to spent studying in the OLC.
> 
> Ok, sorry for the lengthy explanation. Let’s dive into the chapter (it’s a juicy one, promise)!

Elphaba had a free period and was doing some German homework in the OLC when Glinda slid her hands on a chair next to theirs. “Hey Elphaba, got a minute?”

They were glad to get a break from the constant puzzle that was German grammar. “Sure, what’s up?”

She sat down. “I don’t know if you heard but all regional buses are on strike today. The union is demanding better working hours. Anyway, I’m biking today but it’s getting dark early and I was just wondering if we can cycle home together?”

Elphaba was thrown off by the unexpected question. “When’s your last period?”

“Seventh.” 

“Right, Dutch. Well that’s my last period as well so yeah sure.”

“Great! Meet you at the lockers?”

\--

Elphaba fiddled with the straps of their backpack and watched students get their coats out of their lockers to brace the outside cold. All of last period their gaze kept drifting towards Glinda without notice. Once or twice Glinda had looked back and with the speed of light Elphaba had directed their attention back to the whiteboard, embarrassed of being caught.

“Hey Elphie, you waiting or something?” Boq was standing right in their line of vision and they hadn’t noticed him until he spoke.

“Just bracing myself for the outside cold.”

Boq zipped up his coat and put on a beanie that had little stars on it. “I thought you liked the cold.”

“Like is a strong word.”

Boq snorted. “For you that’s true.” He draped a scarf around his neck and put on his gloves. Little Boq had now disappeared inside his winter gear and only his eyes were visible. “Onward we must march once more! If I die in the cold outside, tell my family I love them.”

“It’s -2 degrees outside.”

“You’re no fun,” Boq sighed and then clasped the heels of his boots together. “Alright, see you tomorrow, Elphie!”

“Bye Boq.” Elphaba said and watched as he disappeared behind the doors.

Moments later Glinda walked around the corner. Elphaba was about to lift themself off the table when they heard the voices of Shenshen and Pfannee. Elphaba let the parade of strong perfume and stronger gossip unfold before them.

“No, I’m serious! They don’t check ID or anything. Shenshen and I got so hammered Saturday.”

Shenshen wheezed and nudged Pfannee. “Tell Glin how we totally gave that Quadling guy your grandma’s number.”

“Oh that was so hilarious! Glinda you should’ve been there.”

“Yeah, it’s less fun without you,” Shenshen said, grown sensible for all of two seconds to consider Glinda’s feelings.

Glinda opened her locker and put in some books she didn’t need. “I _would_ but you know I live too far away and my parents won’t drive me that late.”

“You can always stay with me,” Pfannee offered for the millionth time. “I got the attic now so you won’t be bothered by my four annoying siblings.”

“I can’t do that _every_ weekend, Pfannee.” 

Pfannee clucked her tongue. “You could do it at least _once_.”

Shenshen put her hand next to her mouth. “Pst, Pfann. She gets homesick real bad.”

“Wait, _really_?” Pfannee’s voice carried. “How did I not know that?”

Glinda glanced around the hallway and replied in a hush tone. “Will you two stop embarrassing me in _school_?” 

“Sorry,” they apologized flatly.

“But it’s like we only ever see you at school anyway. We barely get to hang out.”

“I can’t help where I live, Pfann.” Glinda sounded exhausted by the subject.

“You could always get a scooter, y’know.”

“Not happening. If I get a scooter my parents aren’t going to pay for my driving lessons once I’m eighteen. I know my choice and it sure as hell isn’t the scooter.”

“Jeez, calm down. Apparently we can’t even miss you anymore,” Pfannee looked over to Shenshen. “You done, Shen?”

“Girl, yes. You’re the one taking your sweet time as _always_.”

“Oof, you’re in a mood. You gonna be like that the entire way home?”

“Bitch you’re lucky your house is on my route,” Shenshen chuckled. “Ciao, Glinda.”

“Bye girls,” Glinda gave them a short wave goodbye.

“Till tomorrow, babe. And what do you mean _lucky_?” Pfannee and Shenshen continued bickering as they walked along the hallway. 

Elphaba waited to approach Glinda until they were out of sight. They saw how Glinda’s movements visibly relaxed as the voices of Pfannee and Shenshen disappeared. She finally met Elphaba’s eye.

“Sorry about that,” Glinda said with a conscious smile. It wasn’t entirely clear if she apologized for Shenshen and Pfannee, or taking so long before they could go. Elphaba presumed the former.

“It was a glimpse into another dimension. You ready?”

“Just let me get my maths books.”

“Plural?”

Glinda put the books in her bag. “Yeah, I take maths B and D.”

Elphaba choked on their own spit. “B _and_ D?! Holy shit.”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

Glinda shut her locker. “Okay let’s go.”

“Don’t we need to keep some distance between you and your friends? You don’t want them to think you associate with the likes of me.”

“They’ll be gone by the time we get our bikes. Besides, Pfann and Shen only care about what’s right in front of them.”

Elphaba didn’t like Glinda’s friends very much. They had made Elphaba’s first two years at Nestings’ pretty suffocating until they grew out of whatever mean girls bullshit they had been stuck in. At one point they decided to ignore Elphaba and life at school had been relatively peaceful since. But Elphaba hadn’t expected Glinda disliking her own friends too.

The square in front of the school had died out. It was fifteen minutes after seventh period had ended and everyone had left the premises. Only the few unlucky souls who had an eighth hour were still in class. Glinda and Elphaba got their bikes on opposite sides of the square and met up at the gate.

“You reckon we need our lights?”

“Probably not. At worst it’ll be twilight when we reach Colwen Grounds.”

“Then I won’t need these,” Glinda said and tossed her external front- and backlight into her bag. 

Elphaba took this as a sign they could take off. They cycled down the bike lane to leave Nest Hardings and within a couple of minutes they were on the so-called Yellow Brick Road (the road was neither yellow nor made out of bricks and hadn’t been for over a century but it was still referred to it like that).

“God, it’s cold,” Glinda huffed and tightened her scarf around her neck.

“You say that now but just wait a few kilometres, you’ll want to throw your coat wide open.”

Glinda looked at them as if they’d gone insane.

Elphaba put their hands up in the air. “Fine, don’t believe me.”

Glinda shrieked at the sight of them driving handsfree. “Be careful!”

“Relax, I do this all the time. I’m in control of my bike,” Elphaba said with a laugh, but then put their hands on the steer anyway. “But you’re right. It’s kinda dangerous with someone next to me.”

“I can’t believe you cycle this road _every_ school day.”

“I kind of like it actually,” Elphaba thought, and was surprised their mouth had said the words out loud. Glinda looked at them, not in a judgy way as they’d expected, she almost seemed curious. Elphaba continued. “It’s a way to process the day in my own headspace and not getting interrupted by classmates or annoying siblings for all of 25 minutes. It’s… nice.”

They cringed at their own reply.

“Hm, I can see that,” Glinda said. “I still prefer the bus though.”

“Your parents pay for it. It’d be weird if you didn’t use it, right?”

“I suppose.”

Elphaba’s people skills weren’t the greatest but they could tell resentment towards parents within the blink of an eye. Years of practice, they figured. Their walls went up too whenever people mentioned Frex so they decided to drop the subject. However, that required a different topic and Elphaba could not think of one that _wasn’t_ incredibly lame. They whistled awkwardly between their teeth. “Sooo… you got a lot of homework for tomorrow?”

“Not much. Some French and English. Chemistry, maybe? I think I finished it in class already. Oh, and I need to prep some 4th grade maths for this havo-kid I’m tutoring.”

“Alright Miss Maths B and D, fess up. How come you’re such a nerd?”

Though Glinda’s cheeks were already flushed from the cold they turned a distinct deep red from her blush. “What I - maths is easy? It’s practically the same over and over again.”

“Only a nerd would say that!” Elphaba chuckled hard.

“We’re VWO-students, by definition we are nerds!” Glinda retorted laughing.

“Touché,” Elphaba credited her. “But that shouldn't be an excuse. I take maths A and it’s plenty challenging since the majority of VWO5 takes it. Maths B is mandatory for those who don’t take A so even though it’s more difficult it’s reasonable. But maths _D_? That’s a _choice_. You _chose_ to take the most difficult maths available.”

“Damn, if this freaks you out I better not tell you my grades.”

Elphaba eyed Glinda, who looked a tad too smug. “Tell me.”

“Got a 9,1 average for maths B and 8,4 for D.”

Elphaba nearly crashed their wheel into Glinda’s bike. “Fucking _WHAT?! How?”_

“Maths makes sense to me! Don’t tell me you don’t got unreasonably high averages for whatever subject you’re best in.”

“My highest is a 8,2 for biology. So you’re the bigger nerd here.”

“Not quite, what’s your lowest grade?”

“Uh,” Elphaba went through their grades in their head. “I think a 5,3 for geography?”

“Oh! There you go. I got a 3,9 for chemistry.”

“Ouch, that’s rough. Can’t you drop the subject?”

“Mandatory for N&T-profiel so unfortunately I cannot.”

Elphaba bursted into laughter. “Of course you have the _nerdiest_ profiel, Nature and Technology. Why am I even surprised.”

“Who you calling a nerd? You’re lowest average is a 5,2. That’s _insane_. If anything, you’ve just proven yourself to be a nerd in most subjects, while I just shine in one.”

Elphaba couldn't believe they were actually having an argument over who was supposedly the biggest nerd by comparing grades. They had definitely judged Glinda wrongly before. What once they thought was a vapid and self-centered girl turned out to be a girl full of surprises and wit. If anything, it only proofed how self-centered _they_ had been. They’d treated their classmates as if they were cardboard cutouts; a decor to their life. And maybe that was out of self-preservation so Elphaba could not get harmed by biting remarks, or maybe it was because deep down they thought they were more complex than them. Not _better_ , but more grown-up than most of their peers. Glinda was single handedly breaking all those notions.

They rode up the hill and there was a light _crunch_ as their wheels made contact with a thin layer of frost on the asphalt. 

“Wait,” Glinda sounded panicked. “Can we stop, please?”

“Why?”

“I-I don’t like this. The frost.”

Elphaba tried to ease her worry. “It’ll be fine as long as we keep cycling steadily.”

Glinda shook her head, genuinely terrified. “It’ll be slippery. I don’t trust this. Can we walk?”

For a split second Elphaba thought about cycling ahead and leaving Glinda behind, but even the most vicious part of their brain found that too despicable. Elphaba let the bike slow down naturally and got off their bike. “Okay, yeah okay. Let’s walk.”

Glinda let out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

“No worries,” Elphaba said and mentally had to rearrange their entire schedule they had planned out for the afternoon. “Can I ask why you’re so afraid though?”

“Bad memories. Once when I was little I had a pretty ugly fall on ice. Haven’t been a fan ever since.”

“I see,” Elphaba said. “Well, since we essentially doubled our travelling time you might as well start talking. I suggest a topic near and dear to your heart, which was maths I believe?”

Glinda giggled. “What do you want to know?”

“You’re going to study it at university? I mean, with _those_ grades…”

“Not directly…” she grew shy. “For years I’ve wanted to become an architect.”

Elphaba was surprised. “Really?”

“It combines so much I love. Looking back, I should’ve known when I was young and drew princess’ palaces I wanted to live in.”

“Lots of pink and glitter I presume?”

“And a stable with rainbow unicorns.”

“Adorable.”

“Of course only later I started drawing sketches that actually had some dimensions to it and were structurally plausible. So yeah, I guess I’ll have to get an engineering degree. What about you?”

“Hm?”

“Do you know what you want to study yet?”

“Sort of,” Elphaba said. “I haven’t narrowed it down too much, but something in life sciences. Perhaps evolutionary biology or genetics. I do know I want to study at Shiz.”

“Because of Dr. Dillamond?”

Elphaba’s cheeks turned dark green. “I mean that’s not my only reason of course.”

“Oh! No I didn’t mean -” Glinda said apologetically and brushed her hand past Elphaba’s shoulder. “He seems like an amazing professor is all.”

The touch was light, but Elphaba felt its impact all the way through their jacket.

“I’ve been thinking about attending Shiz too, actually. The only other school that promotes the beta sciences as much as Shiz is Qhoyre and I honestly wouldn’t want to be caught dead there.”

“It’s a pretty nice city actually,” Elphaba said. “Or at least it is in my memories.”

“You’ve been there before?”

“When I was younger we travelled through Quadling Country. The best and worst time of my entire childhood,” Elphaba admitted before they could stop themself. They instantly sealed off the subject before Glinda could ask any further. “But Shiz has its advantages. It is the oldest university in the country and the city is designed for the many students that attend there. Though rooming is going to be expensive.”

“Finding a decent room is what I’m more afraid of.”

“You’ll fit in anywhere, I’m sure.” Glinda looked a tad dubious and Elphaba pointed out the obvious. “You’re not green.”

“I’m not, but you’re not a monster either. You’re just green. Tell me you won’t get worshipped by all your housemates at whatever socially aware punk anarchy house you’ll end up living.”

“Um,” Elphaba felt their neck heat up. Somehow that was the biggest compliment they’d ever received. “Specific.”

Glinda raised an eyebrow. “Am I wrong?”

“How should I know? I’m not at university yet.”

“Only time will tell then, Miss Thropp.”

Elphaba flinched. “Could you not call me that?”

“Which part?”

“The ‘Miss’ part specifically.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Glinda apologized and carefully applied. “Sir?”

“Neither? Both? I don’t know, it’s a bit confusing.”

“I’m _so_ sorry, Elphaba. If I’d have known I’d never - what pronouns do you use? They/them?”

Elphaba blinked at the amount of knowledge Glinda seemed to possess. She must’ve taken notes during Crope’s lectures about queer identities. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“What if I happen to talk about you with someone else. I wouldn’t want to out you. How many other people know?”

“Uhh, that’s a lot of questions at once. Not many people know. Boq knows and so does my family. I told Crope because it came up and he’s our mentor. I guess by extension Tibbett will know too. And now you.”

“That’s… not a lot,” Glinda said quietly. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“What?”

“Getting misgendered all the time,” she clarified.

“Telling people won’t automatically get you the correct pronouns.” Elphaba had told their family and they still got misgendered all the time. Accidentally _and_ on purpose. “Besides, I don’t believe it’s anyone’s business.”

“God, I could never -” Glinda chewed on the inside of her cheek and shook her head. “So how should I refer to you when you’re not around?”

“Just refer to me in genderneutral language. People might not even notice. And if they do…” Elphaba shrugged. “It’s up to them what they do with that information.”

“Easy enough,” Glinda said, her expression genuine and soft as she looked directly at Elphaba. She touched their arm. “Thanks for telling me.”

They were at a loss for words. “Thanks for not thinking I’m ridiculous.”

She looked worried. “People have said that?”

“My family,” Elphaba muttered. “My dad, mostly.”

“That’s horrible.” Her hand had not left Elphaba’s arm this entire time. “I’m so sorry you have to go through that.”

“It’s okay,” Elphaba said reflexively and then adjusted their answer. “Well, it sucks. But I’m used to it.”

Glinda frowned and pulled her hand away at last. “Family sucks.”

“Just mine, or yours too?”

“It’s different from yours,” Glinda gazed over the fields. They were in the middle of what was referred to as the Corn Basket of Oz. “For one I’m an only child. My parents are home late and gone early. Lots of business trips. Some weeks I see our cleaning lady more often than my own parents.”

“Damn.”

“But I love her though. Ama Clutch. She’s much more than a cleaning lady, she babysitted me when I was younger. So really, it’s fine. I always had a caretaker around.”

“I get that, we have Nanny. She takes care of Nessa mostly.”

“Your sister?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her around. Does she go to our school?”

“No, she goes to this school for disabled kids in Center Munch,” out of habit they added, “She was born without arms.”

“Ooh, so _that’s_ what your little brother meant back at New Year’s Eve. I found it so random that he mentioned your sister playing the piano with her toes I thought it must’ve been some sort of party trick. It all makes much more sense now.”

“She uses her feet for many tasks, including playing the piano. Nanny helps out where she can, but Nessa can do most things by herself. She just likes the luxury of having a servant at her disposal.”

“Smart gal.”

“She’s a spoiled brat,” Elphaba said fondly. 

On the horizon, behind the acres of farmland, the small town of Colwen Grounds started to rise. The bell tower of the local unionist church stuck above the large single houses that were renovated out of old farmhouses. A characteristic sight for a rich town like Colwen Grounds. The winter sun was slowly shrinking away behind it all. Time had flown by so quickly Elphaba wished they had walked even slower. 

“You said you love architecture. Does that include the houses in Colwen Grounds?”

“I have gone out and sketched a few of the houses I like the most, yes. Since most of these houses are renovated they all have very unique designs to the owner’s taste. That makes it fun. Bigger towns like Nest Hardings are all very similar. Just the same copy-pasted house over and over again. That’s the trade off, I suppose. Beautiful houses but an incredibly boring town.”

“You mean you _don’t_ like to go to the old Munch ‘n Crunch bar?”

“The local dentist is more exciting than that bar.”

Elphaba laughed.

“I do wish I lived a _bit_ closer to civilization.”

“So you can go out Saturday nights with Pfannee and Shenshen?”

At that, barely visible to the eye, Glinda scrunched her nose. “For example.”

There was a silence and Glinda’s posture went through an entire emotional journey Elphaba did not know how to respond to. First she averted her gaze back to the farmlands, then she sighed and shook her head lightly. With her nails she drummed on the bars of her bike and then stopped, and looked down at the road. She sighed once more and rolled her shoulders. Finally, she looked back at Elphaba. “You’re wondering why I hang out with them aren’t you?”

“Kind of,” Elphaba admitted.

“They’re not bad people, just...” Glinda chose her words carefully. “High school can be a lot. I only want to protect myself.”

“And that’s what Shenshen and Pfannee do? They protect you?”

“They’re better friends than enemies.”

“Are you sure?” Elphaba looked her over, concerned. “Do you even like hanging out with them?”

“Sometimes,” Glinda said genuine enough. “It’s complicated.”

“We got some more time.”

Not really. They had just walked into the main street of the town. Glinda smiled at them for the offer. “Maybe another time. I need to go left here.”

“I can walk you home if you want?”

“You’re sweet. But I’ve already taken so much of your time. Nanny must be wondering why you’re so late.”

Elphaba wanted to say that they didn’t care what Nanny thought. That she could just call them if she was so concerned. That Elphaba didn’t want to say goodbye yet. That they were willing to walk to Center Munch and back if it meant talking to Glinda for a bit longer. Instead they nodded. “You’re right.”

“Thanks for walking with me.”

Their brain could not decide which answer to choose from and instead blurted them all out at once. “Not at all. Any time. Text me when you’re home safe, okay?”

Glinda giggled. “I will.”

After they said their goodbyes Elphaba was quick to hop on their bike and turned right. It took everything in their power not to look over their shoulder. 

\--

Not much later Elphaba parked their bike in the garage and got in the house via the backdoor. They walked right past Nanny who was turning some pages for Nessa.

“You’re home late,” Nessa noted skeptically. She always knew how to intercept Elphaba whenever they were about to flee from a conversation.

“It was slippery. I walked.”

“Nanny’s made you some tea, poppet.”

“I’m good, Nanny!” Elphaba said and rushed away from the conversation and up the stairs. They locked the door of their room and tossed their backpack in a corner. Elphaba let themself fall on their bed and checked their phone. No new messages. They switched their phone off and with a loose swick of the hand dropped it on their stomach and closed their eyes. They could not stop picturing Glinda’s warm smile. The vulnerability that had slipped into the conversation. _I only want to protect myself._ How many people had seen her like that? Elphaba could not imagine many. It was a whole other side of Glinda they’d never seen in class.

_You’re not a monster. You’re just green._

They groaned and threw their hands over their face. Why did those stupid phrases keep repeating inside their head? _You’re sweet. Tell me you won’t get worshipped by all your housemates wherever you end up living._ What did that even mean? And how come Glinda instantly respected their gender, no questions asked? 

Their phone buzzed and Elphaba eagerly checked their phone. Their stomach leapt when they saw Glinda had texted them.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142883458@N07/28820883217/in/dateposted-friend/)

Elphaba read the last sentence at least five times before throwing the phone to the side to physically stop themself from rereading it. They flopped back onto the mattress. Why had Glinda touched Elphaba’s arm not once but _twice_ in the same conversation? Was Glinda a touchy person or had it any other sort of meaning to it? They scratched violently at their shoulder but the ghost of Glinda’s hand did not fade. It was hopeless to fight it any longer.

“Fuck,” they mumbled. 

The feelings that had been building up slowly were no longer content with being ignored and repressed. It had bursted out of its locked cage and settled in every vein of Elphaba’s body. It was warm and overwhelming and all kinds of terrifying. When it came to Glinda, Elphaba had been standing on the edge of a slippery slope, and for some reason, they’d just decided to grab a sled.


	5. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dutch Dictionary** :  
>  _Aula_ : can mean a big space where people come together, but in this specific case it basically means the place where students eat their lunch. The cafeteria on the other hand is just the bit where you get some snacks. In the Netherlands most (if not all) students bring their lunch from home. The cafeteria is mostly meant for additional snacks.  
>  _Tussenuur_ : quite literally ‘between hours’ is a time slot between two periods you don’t have a class. It depends on your school but at my high school it was only 50 minutes so it’s usually too short to go home (unless you live really close by). Very common in your last three years once you have your different classes.  
>  _Kaften_ : literally means ‘to cover’. Books in high school are a subsidy from the government so they’re free. Most of them are on a loan though and you’re expected to keep them in good condition until you give them back at the end of the school year (otherwise you gotta pay a fee). To do this you’re required to ‘kaft’ your loanable books. This basically means you put ‘wrapping paper’ around the cover so it doesn’t get dirty as you carry the books with you the entire year. Most students want something fun to look at so there are a lot of different prints and colors to choose from.

Elphaba’s gaze was fixated on the small cafeteria. Or more accurately, fixated on the Gillikinese girl that would not stop occupying their brain. Glinda was ordering some additional snack to go with her homemade lunch and Elphaba could not stop picturing themself next to her. Ever since their long walk home it had only gotten worse. They had been texting back and forth a bit but the growling feelings inside their stomach wanted a lot more attention than just some texts. They wanted to stand next to her in that very line and sneakily try to hold her hand. They wanted to make her laugh. Feel the soft touch of her lips upon their skin.

Boq snapped his fingers in front of their face.

They looked at him annoyed. “ _What_?”

“You were about to drool.”

“Fuck off,” Elphaba mumbled and stuffed their face with food in the hopes that’d distract them.

Boq sniggered. “You got it _bad_. You allosexuals and your weird sexual attractions.”

“Oh yeah? Let’s talk about those funny alterous feelings. Still fantasizing about a QPR with Milla these days?”

“ _Hey!_ You promised you’d never -” Boq bent over his food and took a large bite. “That’s different.” He insisted with a mouth full. 

Glinda had now left the cash register and Elphaba watched her until the heads of other students obstructed their view. They heard Boq repress another snigger. They couldn’t wait till _crocus vacation_ so they didn’t have to see Boq’s smug face for an entire week.

“I never should’ve told you,” Elphaba grumbled. 

“You never did. You’re not half as subtle as you think you are, Elphie.” Boq swallowed his food. “So, are you gonna do something today?”

Elphaba frowned. “What are you on about?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day? I heard it’s this big day for people who experience romantic attraction.”

“That barely gets celebrated here and is only for couples that are already together or desperate losers who don’t have the courage to even talk to their crush. I’m not _that_ desperate.” _Yet_ , Elphaba thought.

Boq shrugged. “Could be a fun opportunity. You snooze you lose and all that.”

“Are you kidding me? Have you forgotten how dire this entire situation is? There’s _no_ way she -” Elphaba groaned and let their head hit their lunch box. “I hate this. I hate these feelings. I want them gone.”

“Hey now,” Boq said in his gentle, considerate voice. “I know all about hating those feelings. Well… for me it’s more feeling so incredibly uncomfortable in the situations society tells me I am suppose to enjoy. Accepting I was aro-ace was pretty freaking hard for me, you know that. You shouldn’t beat yourself up about this. Maybe it’s a hopeless crush like you say it is, _or_ maybe she will surprise you.”

“She dated _Avaric_.”

“For only a month in second grade. Never dated anyone else after that. Queer, no?”

“Oh _God_ ,” Elphaba rubbed their forehead at the pun. “Why the fuck do you know her dating history anyway?”

“I thought I was madly in love with her at the time and know obscure and useless details about everyone. How are you just catching on to this?”

“There’s no way she’s -” Elphaba looked around the aula. The amount of noise made this one of the most difficult places to overhear a conversation. Nevertheless they lowered their voice. “She’s not gay. And even if she _is_ open to dating anyone but men there’s no way she’s interested in _me_.”

“Have you asked her that?”

“What?”

“Do you know for sure she’s straight?”

“Just look at her, Boq. I always tend to fall for the unavailable types.”

Boq did search for Glinda in the aula. Elphaba attempted to make him stop but their efforts were uneffective. So they stared at the wall in humiliation, eating the rest of their lunch. When Boq finally sighted her he smiled mysteriously and looked back at Elphaba. “I think you have more chance than you give yourself credit.”

\--

Elphaba had another tussenuur and was working on their English homework for tomorrow. Most of their class had economics this period and after their conversation with Boq during second break they were grateful for their different schedules. 

A light tap was at their left shoulder and Elphaba looked up. Nobody was close enough to have tapped it. They looked to the right and saw a giggling Glinda. “Really? You do the tap-and-walk thing? I expected this from Boq, not you.”

“It’s harmless and fun,” Glinda sat down next to Elphaba and rummaged through her bag. “Do you mind if I sit here? Almost everyone from our grade is in economics right now.”

“I don’t,” Elphaba said, while their brain was going in overdrive. _Glinda voluntarily sat down next to them during her free period!_ If only they had some sort of light source that they could flicker upon the night sky. _Help! Help! Help! My crush is sitting next to me! What do?_

“I’d never do that to Pfannee or Shenshen by the way, so I had to find another victim. I hope that’s okay.”

“So I’m your guinea pig now?”

“I won’t bother you any further. I actually _really_ need to finish some French homework that’s due next hour.”

“Oh shit. I’ll be quiet then.”

They went back to their respective work. Elphaba had a hard time concentrating with Glinda sitting so close to them. But after the initial excitement faded they got back into the rhythm and speeded through their homework. After twenty minutes or so, Glinda closed her French book and Elphaba felt their attention pull back towards her. A painted nail touched some words written in the sidelines of their workbook: _You can do it, Elphie!_

“Oh, yeah. Boq writes encouraging messages in people’s workbooks.”

“Aw, really? That’s sweet of him.”

“After five years of vandalizing my stuff I have given up telling him off.”

Her fingers rested under the nickname. “ _Elphie_? That’s adorable! Do people call you that?”

“People, no. Only Boq calls me that. And my family sometimes. It’s a very old nickname.”

“It’s cute.”

Their cheeks darkened. “I guess.”

“Can I write something too?”

“Uhmm…” Elphaba’s entire mind malfunctioned. One part of their brain shouted: _let your crush write something! Don’t hesitate! What the fuck is wrong with you!_ While another part shouted: _Clean and neat books only! Mind! Over! Feelings!_ “Well, I uh, sure, but I kinda am working in this one right now?”

“Oh, I can write on a kaft if you prefer that,” Glinda said and snatched the English book that lied in front of them. “What should I write?”

“Uh, I kind of, sort of, need that one too.”

Simultaneously Glinda turned over the cover and was disappointed to see it entirely black and blank. “Don’t you let people write on these? Oh, sorry.” She gave the book back to Elphaba. “All mine are filled with messages.” She turned over the cover of one of her books. On the bright pink kaft were all kinds of messages, doodles, and inside jokes written.

“That’s my nightmare right there.”

“Have you ever had people write on a kaft?”

“No.”

“Then you’re missing out. Give me another book.”

“I specifically use a black kaft on all my books so people do not write on them.”

“Well, most people are cowards then. I am not giving up so easily,” Glinda held out her hand. “Give me a book.” 

Obediently and with their entire face flushed Elphaba ducked under the table and rummaged through their bag. They handed over their maths book. “Since you’re such a maths nerd.”

“Thank you,” Glinda sang satisfied and bowed over the book and started doodling. “You’re getting a heart since it Valentine’s Day.” 

Elphaba repressed some unholy noise that got stuck in their throat. They could only imagine the look Boq would give them if he would’ve been here. 

“There,” Glinda seemed pleased by her work and slided the book back to Elphaba. Glinda had used a black pen so it was barely visible, but they could make out the imprint of big letters spelling the word _Elphie_ and a giant heart next to it. If Elphaba did not die of a heart attack within the next five minutes they would consider it their biggest accomplishment in life. 

“Do you like it?”

Elphaba swallowed thickly. “It’s nice.” Their voice was strangely high pitched and they cleared their throat. “I need to go to the bathroom, one sec.”

They nearly sprinted towards the bathrooms and only halfway they realized they were still holding on to their maths book. _Oh damn it all to hell_. They marched on and snuck into one of the stalls and locked the door. 

Their heart was booming in their throat and Elphaba rested their head on the stone wall. With their thumb they moved over the pencil strokes on the book. Once it reached the heart they felt themself grow hot once more.

“What are you doing to me?” they groaned softly. 

They would not let themself believe it meant something. Girls like Glinda just drew hearts on their friends’ books. That’s what made it so fucking confusing. There were just too many factors to count in. Too many plausible explanations why Glinda behaved like this. Elphaba was just reading into it because they were crushing way too hard. 

With their back they slided down the wall until they were sitting on the floor. Every time they’d need their maths book they’d have to look at it. They let the book hit their forehead and silently cursed every February 14th to hell.

It was the sweetest cruelty they’d ever experienced.


	6. Transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dutch Dictionary**  
>  _Meeloopdag:_ literally translated to ‘walk along day’. But I believe the English word is ‘shadowing’. Usually a meeloopdag is a day where people can join a few real college classes and see if they like it. It differs from an open dag (“open day” / open house) where a school represents all of their courses in one big event. There are also meeloopdagen where universities invite local high schools and make a select program (it’s impossible to cater to everyone’s subject interest) but they try to get them enthused for this particular campus.  
>  _Pesten:_ literally means ‘bullying’ but in the context of this chapter it means a popular card game. I looked it up and apparently the English translation is “mau mau”. Basically it’s Uno but with regular cards. Ruling differs from person to person, honestly. I’ve never met someone outside my own family who used the same cards as ‘trap / penalty cards’. But standard ones are: taking x amount of cards, having to skip a round, changing the ‘symbol’, and rotate the order in which the game is played. In the Netherlands it’s common that if you got one card left you knock on the table.

All of VWO5 was standing in front of a double-decker at the early hour of 8 o’clock. Today they would be visiting the university at Center Munch and afterwards they were allowed two hours into the city. It was an arranged meeloopdag so they could only choose between three predetermined programs. There was nothing biology related so Elphaba chose for the next best thing which was psychology. They had a few days to fill in the form and on the way from English to chemistry Glinda bumped into them: “Do you know which one you’ll be joining?”

“Psychology.”

“Great!” Glinda had said and checked the psychology box. “Now so will I.” Nothing of interest to her was available and she already knew what she was going to study, Glinda explained. She preferred sitting this one out with friends. 

Just thinking about it made Elphaba nervous. Not just for them but for Glinda too. They directed a glance towards Pfannee and Shenshen, who were chatting with Avaric. How would they take it if they knew Glinda had chosen to spent the day with a green freak instead of them?

“You alright there, Elphie?” 

Elphaba looked over to Boq. “That obvious?”

“I’m a trained eye. I’ve known you since kindergarten. So?”

Elphaba scratched their forehead. “Just thinking about how the day will go.”

The public bus stopped on the opposite side of the street and Glinda stepped out. She was dressed a lot more casual than on an average day with a pair of black jeans, a jacket, some white sneakers and her hair in a loose ponytail. Elphaba was dazzled by her and when she spotted them she smiled. 

“Oh boy,” Boq commented upon looking between the two of them. “Good thing I chose the history track. Wouldn’t want to be third wheeling the entire day.”

A blush crept on their face and Elphaba muttered, “Go fuck yourself.”

“Not a chance,” Boq piped up happily. 

Crope clapped his hands to gain some attention. “We can board the bus now! Slowly, please. I need to count your precious faces.”

The students lined up in a queue while Crope checked off the students on a list one by one. For a moment Elphaba hesitated and wondered if they should wait for Glinda. But she wasn’t looking at them right now and probably wanted to sit with Pfannee and Shenshen anyway. So Elphaba and Boq joined the line and got onto the bus. All their classmates went up the stairs immediately and to their surprise the fourseat with the table on the bottom floor wasn’t claimed yet.

“Sweet!” Boq exclaimed and hopped on to the couch. He immediately went through his bag and got out a deck of cards. “Good thing I brought these along.”

“Sick.” Elphaba sat down opposite of him. Boq was the best travel companion on school trips. He always brought plenty of snacks, water, a medical kit and games to play. Since the ride to Center Munch was only about an hour they didn’t bother bringing any portable game devices (which they had definitely done before on last year’s trip to the Emerald City). Unintentionally, Boq was a nurturing mom wrapped up in the body of a teenage boy.

Last to enter the bus before the teachers was Glinda. Elphaba had lost their dignity a long time ago and decided to take a chance. “Hey Glinda. Want to sit with us? Boq brought along his cards.”

“Oh, you got a table? Nice! Which way is facing forward?”

“That’d be next to Elphie.”

“I know it’s silly but I prefer sitting in the driving direction,” Glinda said as she settled in the seat next to Elphaba. Her leg briefly brushed theirs and their stomach made a summersault. “I’d never think of bringing cards. I usually listen to music on bus rides.”

“Ha! So does Elphie,” Boq said as he shuffled the cards. “Next time you two should keep each other company.”

Elphaba turned to Glinda and gestured to Boq. “See what I have to put up with?”

“I can _hear_ you.”

Glinda giggled.

“You know how to play pesten, Glinda?”

“Oooh!” Crope leaned over the empty chair of the fourseat. “If you don’t mind I’ll join you in a round or two. I need to do some responsible teacher things first.”

“Sure, you can join.” Boq said. “Does Tibbett want to join too?”

Upon hearing his name, Tibbett slid his sleep mask in his tied-up pink hair and groggily looked to the four of them. “My morning coffee hasn’t kicked in yet. Maybe later.”

“Tibbs isn’t really human before nine. Better let him rest,” Crope smiled.

Boq looked confused. “Is coffee really that important?”

“So young. So flexible. So naive,” Tibbett sighed dramatically, “How I long for those innocent days.”

“Go sleep, darling,” Crope hushed him. “I’ll be back in a bit, children” and went to discuss a few things with Mr. Tigelaar, the history teacher. They lucked out with their accompanying teachers this trip. Crope and Tibbett were obviously beloved and Fiyero was generally regarded as a cool teacher. He was intimidatedly big, but had warm eyes and long dreads that reached his lower back. He had a very deep knowledge about Vinkus oral history and was married to Mrs. Tigelaar from social studies. If Nikidik hadn’t ruined history for Elphaba forever (and if it wasn’t such a terrible fit with their profiel), they’d gladly taken the course in the upper grades. 

Soon the bus driver took off and Crope joined them in their card game. Elphaba forgot their anxieties as Crope told them the most ridiculous stories about his time in college. Elphaba was laughing so hard at one point they had difficulty breathing. Best of all? Glinda was with them laughing just as loudly. Until Pfannee got down the stairs to use the toilet. 

“Glin?” Pfannee walked up to her as soon she spotted her and put her hands on her hips.

Glinda’s laugh faded and all the color in her cheeks drained. “Yes? Hi.”

“There you are. Me and Shen were wondering where you were.”

“As you said,” Glinda put her cards down carefully. It gave her something to do without meeting Pfannee’s gaze. “Here I am.”

“You could’ve told us, y’know.”

“You and Shenshen always sit next to each other on trips. I just didn’t feel like sitting alone this time. That’s all,” Glinda replied meekly.

“But you’re with -”

Crope raised an eyebrow. Pfannee turned red, “Forget it. Do what you want,” and stormed off.

They quietly finished their round and forgot to give Boq a penalty when he didn’t knock when he had one card left. After Boq had won his unearned victory Crope put his cards down. “Well, I think that’s enough pesten for me today. We’ll be at CMU in ten minutes or so. Make sure you’re ready.” 

With Crope gone they didn’t feel like continuing so Boq put away his cards and put on his headphones. Before he turned his attention to the window he motioned with his head towards Glinda and gave Elphaba a sharp look that shouted: _Comfort her!_

They hesitated. They weren’t particularly good at comforting people. Glinda was staring outside the big front window. Without a decent plan how to handle this, Elphaba nudged her. 

Glinda startled, and then give them a short smile. “Sorry I made things awkward.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Perhaps.” Glinda said, and then everything came out tumbling at once. “It’s just frustrating. It’s not like they don’t have friends outside of me. They have this group of girls from other schools they always go out with on weekends. I can have friends outside of them. They didn’t need my approval why should I need theirs?”

“That’s some double standard bullshit.”

“Exactly! They only make such a big deal out of it because you’re -”

“Losers?” Elphaba supplied. Glinda looked guilty. “It’s okay. They made it abundantly clear how they feel about me.”

“I was afraid they might act like this, but…” Glinda rubbed the palms of her hands against her forehead. “This is dumb. I should be able to hang out with whoever I like.”

“You should. And you can,” Elphaba said. “What track are they doing today?”

“The history one, I believe.”

“Then you don’t have to worry about them at least for the rest of this day. You’re already joining me in the psychology classes. We can hang out afterwards too.”

Glinda smiled at them. “I’d like that a lot.”

\--

The psychology classes (although undoubtedly nothing in substance like the real classes) were surprisingly interesting. Elphaba had to admit that CMU was a pretty cool uni and if they weren’t so hellbound on studying as far away from their home as soon as they graduated, CMU would actually be in the running. 

They were now free to do whatever and the high schoolers had immediately fanned out across the building to locate the nearest exit. Classmates that had chosen other tracks were in different buildings across the city. Glinda was by Elphaba’s side, but after the incident in the bus she had kept quiet. Elphaba had to take the initiative here. “Is there anything you want to do? We got two hours left.”

“Normally I’d go shopping, but the chance of running into them… Is there somewhere you’d like to go?”

“There’s this bookshop I like to visit whenever I’m in Center Munch. If that’s okay with you?”

“Sure. Is it far?”

“About ten minutes from here.”

They walked through the inner city with centuries’ old houses decorated with captivating facades and big windows. Glinda took some photos to study and draw later. They crossed a few bridges and Elphaba pointed at the two hexagon towers that rose above the homes, a characteristic symbol of a Lurlinist Temple. “That temple is over 800 years old but since Lurline isn’t really worshipped anymore they redesigned it into a bookshop a few years back. I think you’ll appreciate it for its architecture and restoration.”

As Elphaba had hoped, Glinda loved the building. She told Elphaba to take their time with their bookhunt while she walked around the entire temple to take a bunch of pictures. Besides the massive amount of books, Elphaba always looked forward seeing the gigantic mosaic sun on the floor and the stained glass that depicted the story of Lurline. It made the light that fell into the temple colorful and lively. 

After a good while of searching they had purchased a political historic book called _Forbidden Rubies: Twenty Years Of Quadling Exploitation_ and a comic book for Shell and them to share. Glinda was standing near the cash registry and leafed through a big book.

“You’re buying that?”

“Maybe. It’s an in-depth timeline about 250 years of Munchkin architecture. It’s very interesting, but also expensive.”

“And don’t forget you need to haul that monstrosity with you for the rest of they day.”

“Oh right,” Glinda closed the book, but before leaving wrote down the title. “I might order it online instead.”

Elphaba checked their watch. “We still have some time left. There’s this quaint Quadling teashop not too far from here we could visit? It also doubles as a little restaurant so we can drink something there. It’s on the edge of the city and has a beautiful view over a lake.”

“Sounds good.”

They made their way over there. As soon as they opened the door they were hit with a welcoming wave of warm air. The shop had natural deep red stone walls commonly found in Quadling Country. The entire interior was made out of wood and pots of plants hanged from the ceiling. Paper bags filled with tea herbs were stacked from top to bottom. They sat down at one of the tables. It wasn’t very crowded since lunch rush had already past. A young Quadling woman took their order and just moments later served them delicious tea.

Glinda leaned back in her chair. “It sure is a lot more relaxing spending time with you.”

Elphaba grinned. “You don’t say.”

“Shopping with Pfannee and Shenshen is exhausting. They’re gossiping constantly and judging everyone who is walking by. _Who’d wear a skirt like that? Really? Those colours together? Oz that girl sure could lose some weight. If that was_ my _boyfriend I’d kill myself_ ,” Glinda imitated in a hauntingly accurate Pfannee impression.

“Whoa, you’ve been exposed to them for too long.”

“I’d never thought people could drain the fun out of shopping, yet _they_ exist.”

Elphaba choked on their tea.

“Oh shit, that was too judgmental wasn’t it?”

“Oh no,” Elphaba waved it off and took a napkin to dry up the spilled tea. They were smiling ear to ear. “It was brutal honesty in its pure form. Beautifully poetic.”

As they wrapped their hands around the cup for warmth they were taken by the moment. How they were actually spending time alone with _Glinda_ and how beautiful she looked with the old brick wall as a backdrop and plants surrounding them. She made every space her own, fit into it perfectly, wherever she was. She wasn’t even looking at them, just taking in the surroundings and - did they see that right - was Glinda actually _blushing_? Elphaba took another sip before they could dwell on it.

A different waiter, an older Quadling gentleman ( _they must’ve changed shifts_ , Elphaba thought) walked up to them with a warm smile and squinting eyes. “Can I help you with anything else, sir -”

Glinda’s cup hit the table. Tea spilled everywhere. “I’m so s-sorry. I-I didn’t mean -” she stuttered.

“It’s alright, dearie,” the waiter said calmly. “Shame of the tea, though. Shall I pour you another one?”

“N-No that’s fine, uhm -” for a split second Glinda made eye contact with Elphaba. Her skin had paled and she looked like she was about to throw up. Tears gathered in the corner of her eye. Swiftly, she dried it with a trembling pinky before it could fall down her cheek. “I- I just need some f-fresh air. Excuse me.”

She grabbed her bag and fled out the door. Elphaba was stunned to their seat. Everything had happened so fast.

“Is she alright?” The waiter asked concerned.

 _I don’t know_ , Elphaba thought and it was exactly that they didn’t know what was going on that made them panicked. They quickly took a ten out of their wallet and handed it over to the waiter. “I’m sorry for the mess. Keep the change.”

They grabbed their stuff and ran out of the door, ready to catch up wherever Glinda had ran off to, only to find she was standing a few steps away. Her arms were crossed tightly. She was crying.

“Hey,” Elphaba said breathless. They didn’t know if they should reach out and comfort her or keep some distance. They chose for the latter. Their arms slummed next to their body. “What happened back there?”

“I d-didn’t mean to make a scene,” her entire body was shaking. “I-I should’ve told you that-that day wh-when we walked home but…”

It was devastating to see her like this. “Do you want to sit down?” 

Glinda nodded and let herself be guided to a bench nearby that looked over the Mossmere, a low water lake that stretched as far as the city of Far Applerue. It was still a bit too chilly to be sitting outside, but Elphaba zipped up their jacket and that’d have to make due. In the cool and gentle air, Glinda calmed down from whatever had shaken her up so much in the teashop. She dried her tears and mustered up whatever courage she needed to tell the story she had apparently kept from Elphaba. 

“Like I said, I wanted to tell you back when we walked home together. When you opened up about being non-binary,” she clarified. “You see, I’m trans too. I know I’m a girl, but when I was born…”

“They assigned you as male.”

Glinda inhaled sharply. “Yeah. So when that waiter suddenly called me _sir_ \- I mean I wasn’t even paying close attention. He probably addressed you, and now I’m making this all about me. I can be so selfish.”

Elphaba’s eyes softened. “Don’t be ridiculous. Getting misgendered is awful.”

She blinked her tears away. “After _years_ I’m finally passing. Well, maybe that’s not the best word, but you know what I mean. It still takes so much effort. I always dress very feminine and don’t get me wrong I like girly stuff, but I can never let that guard down. Lurline, my hands are still shaking.”

She held her hand out to see it more clearly before dropping it again. “Anyway, I didn’t dress super feminine today. We had a bus ride and everything, so I figured I’d wear some more comfortable clothes. I still feel _so_ self-conscious about it when I put in less effort, even though I’m on hormones for two-and-a-half years now. Ridiculous, isn’t it? Maybe that’s why it got to me so much. That and the fallout on the bus had me a bit shaken up already.”

“You’ve had a pretty rough day.” Elphaba thought back to when Glinda had first joined their school in second grade. Nobody had batted an eye at the Gillikinese girl, apart from being the new girl and Gillikinese. Months later Elphaba had overheard a conversation from some boys in their year saying Glinda wasn’t as “developed” as other girls, but at that age that could be anything. Puberty was fucking weird. Some teens’ bodies grew quicker than others. Counting the years, Glinda must’ve just started hormones by then, probably being on blockers a few years before that. “Do they know?”

“Pfannee and Shenshen? God no. They’d only see me as a boy intruding some girls’ space. I’ve had _that_ encounter before and it does not need repeating. I’ve learnt my lesson.”

“That happened?” Elphaba worried.

“It happened a few times, yes. I pretty much always knew I was a girl, but my parents refused to acknowledge it until I was five. They forced to cut my hair short and everything. I cried and screamed so loud, but they did it anyway. But then, I don’t know what happened, but they stopped putting up a fight. I can’t really say they accepted it, because they hated it. Still do, I think. Over the summer before my second year in elementary school I was able to grow out my hair a bit and I was allowed to wear dresses. Some kids were confused when I showed up, but I just told them I had a twin brother and we swapped schools for funsies. They all believed it too. Kids are so wonderfully gullible.”

Elphaba smiled. “That’s amazing.”

“But then, in eighth grade, someone figured out I was trans and the rest of that year was a living nightmare. But I pulled through, thinking that it’d be just a few more months until high school. That was actually a living _hell_ , if you can believe it. Of course the rumor spread throughout all of Pertha Hills. In my first year I went through three different schools. It always ended up the same. It came to a point Ama Clutch called me in sick almost every week, because I was so fucking miserable I threw up just thinking about going back to school. I was so sure I would have to do over my entire first year. But, I _just_ managed to pass thanks mostly to my maths grade pulling up my average. Around that time my dad got an opportunity to work in Munchkinland. He never would’ve taken it if not for me. We’ve been living in Colwen Grounds ever since.”

Elphaba had listened to her breathlessly. “I don’t even know what to say, Glinda. That’s so fucking much to go through.”

“Yeah… I still hate my body so much, but at least I’m passing well enough. That’s a blessing I do not take for granted.”

“I can imagine.”

“That’s why I’ve always admired you, Elphaba.” Glinda said, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. “You’re visibly unique and it’s like no mean comment is penetrating those walls of yours. It’s remarkable.”

“Oh.” Elphaba flushed. “It's weird you're saying that, because that's not how it feels at all. But I can definitely relate to the gender dysphoria.”

“I’m sorry,” Glinda said and grasped for Elphaba’s hand and squeezed it briefly. “It’s probably different for you, but I know how it feels. I can barely look at myself in the mirror without makeup. My body doesn’t feel like mine. There’s so much I wish I could change.”

“God, I know,” Elphaba sighed. “I’ve been looking into getting a binder, but it’s so fucking scary.”

“Do you also feel like you’re _too_ much of something? Like, my shoulders are too broad, or my hands too big. I am too tall for my liking as well. I wouldn’t be in Gillikin, but I am in Munchkinland. I’m just a centimeter or two taller than Shenshen and I hate it. It feels like I’m towering over her. Especially when I’m wearing heels.”

“If it’s any condolence, I’m still taller than you,” Elphaba said with a smile. “But I definitely get that feeling. Just with different things. I’d happily give whatever feminine features I have to you if I could.”

Glinda let out a laugh. “Wouldn’t that be amazing if that were possible? Oz, my attempts of getting the body I want seem so futile. I even eat an unhealthy snack every day with my lunch in the hopes I get some fat in my thighs. It’s pathetic.”

That sentence really hit them. For months now they had been glancing at Glinda whenever she’d buy something at the cafeteria, admiring how beautiful she was. But all Glinda was thinking was how much she hated her body. And that one snack a day felt to her like a saving grace to make it better.

“Wow,” Glinda breathed out relieved. “I never thought it would feel so _good_ to talk about being trans.”

“It’s a lot to keep within yourself, isn’t it?”

“I have a million worries every day that people will discover it. That’s why I keep it so close to my chest. It’s nice to finally have a place to let that all go.”

Elphaba smiled at her in pure admiration. They were in awe of her; her bravery and strength and resilience and everything in between and beyond. “Thank you for trusting me. You didn’t have to tell me this, but you did.”

Glinda nudged them with her shoulder. “You opened up first, remember?”

In the distance they heard a church bell strike four times, which meant they had to head back towards the bus, civilization, reality. They walked through the lively streets of Center Munch and the sacred space they had shared had not stayed at Mossmere, but nestled around them like a comforting bubble. 

“Hey Elphie?”

“Hm?”

“Would you mind sitting next to me on the bus?”

“Of course not.”

“Is it okay if I take the window?”

“Sure.”

“I might not talk much though.”

“We don’t have to.”

They were the first ones to arrive at the bus. They settled into a corner on the bottom floor. Glinda next to the window, Elphaba guarding her if anyone would give them dirty looks. Nobody paid them any mind; all buzzing from their day at Center Munch. As soon as the bus drove away Glinda took off her shoes and tugged her feet under her legs. She put in her earbuds and gazed outside the window as the landscape unfolded itself before them. 

Elphaba had closed their eyes and was listening to their own music. The only time they peered open an eye was when something warmed tugged at their hand. It were Glinda’s fingers that blindly searched for the soft fabric of their sweater. Three fingers grasped tightly as they found the tip of their sleeve.

She did not let go.


	7. May Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dutch Dictionary:**  
>  _Meivakantie:_ translated literally to “May vacation”. Usually a two week break at the end of April / early May. It covers a couple of holidays including King’s Day (used to be Queen’s Day), and 4 en 5 Mei (I won’t cover these in the chapters but they both had their start after WWII. May 4th is Dodenherdenking (“Commemoration of the Death”) and May 5th is Bevrijdingsdag (“Liberation Day”). Look ‘em up if you want, they are quite interesting and important in our country!  
>  _Koninginnedag:_ or “Queen’s Day” became popularized under the reign of Queen Juliana after the Second World War. It’s a huge celebration throughout the country (though is most popular in the bigger cities on the coast) with vrijmarkten (or more commonly referred to as ‘rommelmarkt’), lots of orange (which is the color of our royal family) and tons of outdoors activities like local festivals where you drink a lot of alcohol. These days it’s called King’s Day because we got a king again and is celebrated on April 27 instead of April 30.  
>  _Rommelmarkt_ : literally translated as “junk market”. So this is a tradition during King’s Day where in the early morning people go to a square in town and put stuff for sale on a blanket. It’s usually a time for people to get old items that are collecting dust out of their attic and hope someone else will take it off their hands. Or as the comedian [John Fealey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1K1vpU8vzRs) once put it: “It’s a day where Dutch people go into their house… and collect shit.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142883458@N07/30044315648/in/dateposted-friend/)

Of course they were going to be there. Had that even been a question? Before the clock had struck one Elphaba grabbed their bike and cycled their way over to Glinda’s. Her house was a stand alone (common for this neighborhood) and had a perfectly maintained front lawn. Elphaba parked their bike on the pavement and for a moment hesitated if they should text Glinda or just ring the doorbell. Glinda specifically asked them to pick her up and didn’t mention a meeting place like the small park nearby, so Elphaba figured they might as well have some manners and walked to the door. They rang the bell, which was a deep and fancy sounding gong echoing through the house. From upstairs, Elphaba could hear the faint voice of Glinda calling: “I GOT IT! I GOT IT!”

About three seconds later, the door opened. “You must be the infamous Elphaba,” an old woman crooned. Her grey hair was up in a perm and she was wearing an apron that had seen its best days. Underneath she wore a wide dress with a very detailed flower pattern that she must’ve sewed herself back in the ‘80s. She was wearing comfortable slippers and had a cleaning cloth in her hands. Her smile was warm and her eyes curious. “Only good things of course. I never hear Glinda talk about her friends as much as she does about you it’s very endear-”

“ _Ama_!” Glinda yelled a tad hysterical and stormed down the stairs. “I told you, I got it.” She took a breath from running downstairs and finally locked eyes with Elphaba. Her entire face had flushed pink. “Hi.”

Elphaba felt themself instantly smiling back, “Hey.”

“Seems like you two can handle it from here. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me, duckie.”

“We’ll be going out,” Glinda hastily replied. 

“That’s fine, have fun,” Ama Clutch said with a mysterious grin as she walked back to the kitchen.

“Sorry about that,” Glinda apologized once Ama was out of earshot. “Ama can be very nosy. Shouldn’t have let it slip that you’d come by today.”

“That’s alright.”

Glinda walked deeper into the corridor and opened a door that revealed a huge rack with hundreds of shoes that - Elphaba hoped - was the combined collection of Glinda and her parents. “Need to find some fitting shoes first, we’re not allowed to wear shoes anywhere in the house,” Glinda explained and took a pair of flats and sat down on a step of the stairs to put them on.

“Sure, I’ve got plenty of time,” Elphaba said, still standing in the doorway. “Speaking of which, what sweet hell have you planned for me?”

“Oh it’s actually - Ama you _sly dog_ ,” Glinda muttered and hopped to the door with one shoe still in her hand and closed the sliding door that led to the living room. “ _Now_ she shouldn’t be able to overhear us. She always wants to know everyone’s business, that old gossip.” She settled back on the stairs and put on her other shoe. “I thought of something, but if it’s too overwhelming you can just tell me and we’ll do something else, okay?”

Elphaba was now confused _and_ scared. 

“Let me grab my bike first. Bye Ama!” Glinda yelled over her shoulder.

“Bye duckie! Be home in time for dinner!”

Glinda closed the front door and lead Elphaba to the garage. She switched on the light. “Okay, don’t freak out! But I remembered you were talking about looking into a binder.”

“Oh,” Elphaba grew timid, “I guess I did.”

Glinda unlocked her bike and a distinct _clank_ rang through the air. “From personal experience, I know how scary taking those steps are. But I really want to share that feeling of gender euphoria when something just feels so _right_ , y’know?” With one hand on the seat she steered the bicycle around. “So I started thinking about this little shop in Cupboard Dragon, where Ama dragged me once. It specializes in trans clothing items, including binders.”

Elphaba had never heard of such a shop so close by before. “Really?”

“Yes.” Glinda flicked off the switch and locked the door behind her. “It’s kind of hidden. But if you’re not ready to take that step we can just eat ice cream or something. Please don’t feel pressured to do it.”

It was the most thoughtful gesture Elphaba had ever received. “You thought about it so thoroughly?”

“Well,” Glinda shied away from Elphaba’s gaze. “It’s the place where I bought the first bra that actually _fitted_ my body. I bought them all online before because I was _so_ scared to go in a shop, but Ama took me there one day because she knew how much it meant to me. I just want you to experience something similar.”

“Okay,” Elphaba decided. “Let’s do it.”

\--

Dragon Cupboard was about a twenty minutes ride away. It was not as small a town as Colwen Grounds but had nowhere near the amount of residents Nest Hardings had. It was a typically old Munchkin town with a quaint shopping centre. The store Glinda mentioned wasn’t at the main street, but hidden away in an alley. The shop, though filled with modern items, had a rustic interior with common Munchkin brick walls and copper pipes across the wall. Elphaba couldn’t tell if it was a design choice or if the tubes were actually still in use. Some jazz was playing over the speakers.

“Afternoon,” a Munchkin behind the counter greeted them, looking up from a magazine. “Let me know if I can help you with anything.”

“Sure thing,” Glinda said. 

“We got it though,” Elphaba added. They hated it when staff walked along with them. It was none of their business what Elphaba wanted to peruse or buy. They needed their privacy. The employee put a thumbs up and continued to read.

“This way,” Glinda took Elphaba by their hand, throwing them off guard. _Don't overanalyze it!_ Their brain shouted at their racing heart. 

On the right side were some shelves with all kinds of different binders. Elphaba thought they’d get self-conscious and embarrassed browsing for an item so intimate as a chest binder, but Glinda was a very skilled shopper and knew how to keep it comfortable. They selected four different kinds of binders and Elphaba duck into a changing room. Now it was just them and a mirror enhancing every part they disliked about their body, their anxieties skyrocketed. 

“Glinda?”

“Yeah?” came the reply from the other side of the curtain.

“Can you… talk? About anything. I need the distraction.”

Glinda, understanding the struggle Elphaba was currently facing, launched into a story about Queen’s Day. “... And that’s how I saved a _very_ drunk Shenshen from falling into the canal. If only you could’ve been there to see it, you would’ve laughed your ass off. During the struggle her orange boa slipped off her neck and fell into the water. That made her want to jump into the water again. She cried when I told her she couldn’t. Anyway, did you do anything to celebrate the birthday of our dear Ozma?”

During Glinda’s detailed story Elphaba had found the courage to dress into one of the binders. They hadn’t dared to look yet and fumbled around the bench for their shirt and put it on. “Well, Frex always makes us sell old junk at the rommelmarkt, and -” they opened their eyes. Elphaba was at a loss for words and turned to see themself from the side. Their chest had significantly flattened out. They breathed out relieved and a smile curled up on their face.

“And then what?” Glinda prompted. 

“Oh!” Elphaba was brought back to reality. “I got distracted, I managed to put on a binder.”

“Show me!” 

Elphaba got out of the changing room and stuffed their hands inside their pockets. “Tada?”

Glinda stepped closer. “You look _amazing_. Does it fit? Not too tight?”

“I mean, it’s tight, but I haven’t put on the other ones so I can’t compare. It’s not too tight I think, I just need to get used to it.”

“We can ask the employee for help with that.” Glinda reached out her hand to notify the person behind the counter, but Elphaba grabbed her hand and brought it down.

“I prefer not to have someone else involved.” They stared at the tips of their shoes. They were still holding on to Glinda’s hand. “Just you.” As soon as they said it their entire face heated up and they made a straight dive back into the changing room. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

What were they thinking? How could those words have sneaked out so easily? The other side of the curtain was awfully quiet. _Great_ , Elphaba thought. Now they had freaked out Glinda too. _Way to ruin everything, you idiot!_

Elphaba put on the next binder and groaned internally. They weren’t entirely sure of the fit, but after dismissing help from the employee and making things weird with Glinda they couldn’t exactly ask for help from her either. They started pacing frantically inside the tiny cabin.

“How’s it going in there, Elphie?” 

Elphaba stopped in their tracks. A knot twisted inside their stomach. “I’m not entirely sure if this one fits?”

“What’s wrong with it?”

They sighed. “I don’t know.”

Glinda hesitated, “Do you want me to come in?”

Elphaba flushed, thinking about Glinda seeing them only wearing a binder, but then shoved down their embarrassment. Glinda knew what it was like to have body dysphoria. She wouldn’t make this weird. “Yes, please.”

Glinda got in and the room felt even smaller than it already was. She stared for a second but then collected herself. “What is it you’re not sure about?”

“It just feels a bit odd.”

Glinda looked them over with almost clinical precision. “May I?”

Elphaba forgot how to speak and nodded instead. Glinda stepped closer. “Arms to the side please.” She touched the fabric and smoothed it out in places. Elphaba had difficulty breathing and it most definitely wasn’t because of the binder. “I don’t see anything wrong with it. It seems to be a fine fit. But if you don’t like it for whatever reason you can just buy the one you wore before.”

Glinda’s fingertips rested on the edge of the fabric.

“Good to know,” Elphaba breathed out. Their eyes focused on Glinda, who had her eyes trained on their stomach. They had never stood so near to one another. Glinda let her nails gently slide off their side. Goosebumps raised all over their skin and their entire body shuddered. Glinda looked up at once, and then lips crashed into theirs. Elphaba stumbled from the intensity and with one hand found a wall to steady themself. They kissed her back and for a blissful moment all that surrounded them was the rosy scent of Glinda’s perfume. Elphaba wrapped an arm around Glinda’s waist at the same moment Glinda broke off the kiss and stumbled back. 

“Oh no,” she gasped in horror and covered her mouth. Her eyes filled with guilt. “I’m so sorry.”

Elphaba faltered. _See? She doesn’t like you back, you moron!_ “Why?”

“I-I never should’ve…” Glinda bit her lip. “It was presumptuous of me to think - I’m sorry.”

They stared at her sheepishly, their mind blank. “I don’t understand.”

Glinda looked up to the ceiling to avoid tears from gathering in her eyes. She inhaled sharply. “How could anyone like me like _that_ after knowing what I truly am?”

“Trans?” Elphaba asked quietly, crossing their arms to cover how bare they were feeling, literally and figuratively. “You think I stopped liking you because you’re a trans girl?” 

Glinda looked at them, terrified. “Don’t you?”

“No!” Elphaba said instantaneously, stepping closer. “No, of course not! How could I possibly stop liking you when you opened up and shared something so personal? Do you think I care what some fucknuts told you you had to identify as? You’re a girl, simple as that. Though _simple_ is the furthest thing from how I’d describe you, because you are the most beautiful girl, and so incredibly thoughtful. Sometimes when I’m alone I remember one of your jokes that came out of left field and I start grinning like a stupid idiot,” Elphaba was blushing furiously, but they didn’t care anymore. They had to say it out loud. “And when we spent time together… all seems to fall into place.”

Glinda was crying and smiling at the same time. With her sleeve she dried her tears. “Really?”

“Yeah! If anything I thought _I_ was the one with the hopeless crush, because you’re _you_ and I’m… this,” Elphaba gestured vaguely to themself.

“You’re kidding, right?” Glinda gasped unbelievingly. “Look at you! You talk so passionately without backing down and you always come across so confidently and you can be _such_ a tease but you have this really adorable soft side that sometimes comes through, and you’re so good looking when I walked into the dressing room I nearly had a heart attack!” 

Elphaba cackled at how honest Glinda sounded about almost having a heart attack. They closed the space between them and cupped her face. They kissed her, gently. Glinda sighed into the kiss.

“That good, am I?” Elphaba grinned.

Glinda rolled her eyes playfully and threw her arms around their neck. “Shut up,” she murmured, and kissed them again.


	8. Pinksteren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dutch Dictionary:**  
>  _Pinksteren:_ a very common thing about Pinksteren is that nobody knows what the fuck it actually stands for. I believe it has something to do with the Holy Ghost? I don’t know, something to do with Christianity. I’m not even going to google it, because I google it every year and I always forget. That’s how unimportant this holiday is. But for some reason we celebrate it for two days, we got Eerste en Tweede Pinksterdag (First and Second Pinkster Day). It rotates every year, because it happens x amount of days after Eastern, but it’s always a Sunday and a Monday, and the Monday’s a day off for most people in our country!  
>  _Kermis:_ I believe something similar in American culture is a ‘carnival’ or a ‘fair’. It’s usually an event in town every year for just a few days with all kinds of attractions and rides and candy stalls. There’s lots of noise (think: l-l-l-et’s’s get-t-t reADYYYY) and flickering neon-lights. Since we’re dutch we gotta complain about how expensive everything is (but it is tho. It’s very overpriced junk).   
> _Hagelslag:_ is our word for chocolate sprinkles. But what I’ve heard is that in most other countries it’s not actually chocolate?? It is here and it’s delicious. Very commonly eaten on a piece of bread with some butter.

It had been two weeks since their first kiss. Elphaba thought they would stop obsessing over Glinda all the time, and boy had they been mistaken. They were texting constantly and on some evenings met at the local park and talked. Being openly affectionate in a small town like Colwen Grounds was still risky, because if _one_ person knew, the whole town would know by the next day. That was one of the reasons they wanted to keep their relationship to themselves for now, but if the opportunity arose they snuck a kiss or two. 

This weekend was extra special because it was Pinksteren. Elphaba had looked forward to this day for the entire week. Not because Pinksteren was that interesting; even a devout unionist like Frexspar did not pay any special attention to Pinksteren. But Elphaba had asked Glinda to go to the kermis with them. Every year during Pinksteren there was kermis in Colwen Grounds. It was quite the pathetic affair compared to bigger cities like Center Munch or even Nest Hardings. It was small and the attractions were pretty boring. But they got to spent time with Glinda on their Monday off. That’s what got Elphaba so excited.

“Aren’t you going to finish your lunch, Fabala?” 

Elphaba snapped back to reality. “Not that hungry, Nanny.”

“Well you’re going to eat, young lady.” Frex said sternly. “I won’t have you stuff yourself with that kermis junk food.”

Their knife hit their plate, making a sharp clattering noise. They looked furious. “I’m _not_ a fucking lady.”

“Fabala! Language!” Nessa gasped.

Frex stared them down. “Disobey me one more time, and I will _forbid_ you to go to the kermis at all!”

Elphaba worked their jaw. They picked up their knife and finished buttering their loaf. They grabbed the hagelslag and started pouring as they held eye contact with Frex. At the exact moment they could tell Frex was about to object, they stopped. A small mountain of chocolate sprinkles had collected on their bread. They folded the bread and took a big bite out of it. Half of the hagelslag fell on their plate. Elphaba grinned triumphantly.

Frex grimaced. Nessa shook her head disapprovingly. “Stop being so childish, Fabala.”

Elphaba jotted it down as a win. They had walked the paper thin line and made it to the other side. That’s all that mattered. As long as they could see Glinda this afternoon, they considered every tiny defiance unpunished a victory.

\--

After a round in the Spider, the Booster and the Haunted House (which they went in twice, because it was the only place Glinda could clutch to Elphaba’s arm without looking suspicious) they bought some candy and settled on a wall where the level of noise was low enough to keep a conversation going. Elphaba sucked on a _wijnbal_ while Glinda plucked at her cotton candy. 

“Elphie, how should I refer to you as?”

“In relation to..?”

Glinda blushed. “Us.”

“Oh.”

“Because, I don’t think you’d like it if I refer to you as my girlfriend or boyfriend, but I’m not sure what else to call you.”

“Hm, sneaky. What you’re _really_ asking is to make it official.”

“Well yeah,” Glinda’s eyes darted anxiously. “Unless you don’t want that of course.”

Elphaba sucked on their wijnbal and looked at the couple passing by. They could sense Glinda’s nervousness pouring out of her. It was endearing in a way. For a beat they kept Glinda in the dark, already fully knowing the answer, until they put her out of her misery. “I like datemate.”

The moment Glinda made eye contact, with a look of absolute relieve on her face, Elphaba could not hold it in any longer.

“Lurline, you’re _such_ a tease!”

They laughed wholeheartedly, “You looked so worried! It was cute.” Elphaba smirked. “You’re cute.”

“Flattery won’t help you now, Elphie.”

“Good thing we’re already in a relationship then.”

Glinda laughed and shook her head. “You are unbelievable, you know that?”

“You love it,” Elphaba bumped her shoulder. “Why the question by the way. You want to tell someone?”

“Well, Ama knows already,” Glinda kicked the heel of her feet against the ledge. “I prefer to keep things on the downlow for now. Not because I’m ashamed,” she was quick to add, “but I’m terrified if people find out _this_ they’ll dig into my past and find out… you know.”

Elphaba nodded. “I get it. And it’s not silly, your safety comes first. Oh, full disclosure. Boq found out. He saw one of your texts and put the puzzle pieces together.”

“It’s fine, I figured he’d find out sooner or later.” 

“He was the first one to call it - of course he was - that perceptive little fucker,” Elphaba smiled at the thought.

“It must be nice to have such a good friend like him,” Glinda said and chewed on a piece of cotton candy. “For like a year I thought you two were a couple.”

Elphaba nearly choked on their candy. “ _WHAT?_ ” 

“Hey! I wasn’t the only one,” Glinda said defensively. “Your banter? Could be read as flirtatious.”

They pulled a sour face and put their wijnbal to the side. Suddenly their appetite was gone. “I guess I’ll never speak to Boq again. It was nice knowing him.”

“Oh come now!” Glinda poked them teasingly. “It’s only from a distance. Up close it’s clear it’s platonic.”

Elphaba put the plastic wrapper around the candy and dropped it into their bag. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well…” Elphaba stretched their knees. “Unlike me, you actually dated someone from our class before.”

Glinda seemed lost.

“Avaric,” they clarified.

“Ah, yes. Avaric,” Glinda said with a twist in her smile. “That was… I don’t know exactly what it was. Desperation, perhaps?”

“How so?”

“I was completely new to Munchkinland and suffered two years of intense bullying I hadn’t even begun to process. And then a guy like _Avaric_ shows interest in you. Flirts with you like he would with a cis girl. I don’t know, I guess I enjoyed the positive attention of it all,” she dragged a hand through her hair. “It couldn’t last of course. That boy wanted to get sexual _way_ too fast. As soon as I ran out of excuses for not wanting to go further than making out I quickly broke it off. I don’t want to know how he would’ve reacted the moment he’d find out.”

“Not good, I assume.”

“Yeah, but in hindsight, that one month with Avaric benefited me. If he wanted to brag and lie to his friends how far he’d gotten with me, none of them would presume I’m trans. And it gave me a much needed confidence boost that I _was_ able to pass as a girl and was even attractive to some.”

“If only I could tell that fourteen year old girl how many admirers she has.”

She blushed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not joking! Boq was obsessed with you for the entire second grade. Milla basically told me _you’re_ the reason she realized she’s bi and I’ve never seen Shell get _so_ flustered with any other girl.”

Glinda bit away a shy smile, taking in all this new information. “What about you?”

“I always thought you were pretty,” Elphaba said and then met Glinda’s gaze. “Though that bus ride nine months ago is what finally made me pay attention.”

“I’m glad you did.”

Glinda scooted her hand closer till it bumped into Elphaba’s. How Elphaba wished they could lace their fingers together. If only the outside world wasn’t so cruel so they didn’t have to hide. 

“I’ve definitely had eyes for you before that. I never struck up a conversation, because…” Glinda shook her head, embarrassed how she behaved in the past. “I was terrified Pfannee and Shenshen would cast me aside.”

“They might still do that.”

“Perhaps. Back then I’d be devastated by that, now I think they’re not worth all that drama.”

“What about your parents? Do you know how they’d react if they found out about us?”

“I’m not sure,” Glinda plucked at the last strings of the cotton candy and ate them. “Part of me hopes they’ll be accepting since they already had their protest phase with the whole trans thing. But I’m terrified that they say I have to choose. It’s either gay or trans, not both.”

“If that happens you’ll just come and live in my house. Oh wait, never mind. You get homesick real bad.”

Glinda, who had just stood up and walked to a bin to dispose of the stick, turned around perplexed. “I don’t get homesick.”

“Huh? I _swear_ I overhead Shenshen mentioning it.”

“Ah,” Glinda caught on and settled back on the ledge. “The homesick lie is what my mom and I came up with to avoid sleepover parties. Those absolutely terrified me as a child. When gossip-eager girls try to unravel your deepest secrets? No thanks. I was so sure someone would find out, and then calling me a pervert for attending. Better to avoid it all together.”

“Nobody ever pushed you to organize one yourself?”

“Oh no, my parents are _way_ too strict. They’d never approve of such a thing,” Glinda lied through her teeth.

Elphaba was impressed. “You’re good.”

“Survival tactic, it has to be believable. What about your parents? I mean, uh, parent. Father,” Glinda stumbled over the proper phrasing.

It didn’t phase Elphaba, they’d heard similar mishaps all of their life. “Frex ignores my queerness. He flat out called me a lady today.”

She gasped horrified. “What the hell?”

“My family basically refuses to talk about such matters. They’d never vocalize their discomfort, as if not acknowledging it makes it disappear. There’s a gray area in there that if we keep it casual in front of their noses, it probably won’t be so bad.”

“Hm, that’s something I guess.”

Elphaba cupped her hand. “Hey, we’ll figure it out together. We’ve got all the time in the world, right?” 

They flushed dark green in the face as they realized they’d just revealed to Glinda how they’re already thinking about a long term commitment. Quickly, they jumped off the wall. “You want to get in some more rides?”

“Hmm,” Glinda mused. “I think we haven’t seen everything of the haunted house yet. Two times simply isn’t enough.”

Elphaba grinned and reached out a hand for her to grab it. “M’lady.”

Glinda wrinkled her nose and chuckled. “Oh no, don’t say that.”

“I’m trying to be a good datemate!”

“Sure,” she took their hand and gracefully hopped off the wall. “But I’m not dating a dudebro. Step up your game, Elphie.”

“This is it, my sweet. This is what you chose to date.”

“Fine. I’m sure one of these kermis stalls has a fedora for you to wear.”

“Oh c’mere you!” Elphaba grabbed Glinda by the waist who squealed at the touch. They pulled her close and pecked her curls when nobody was looking. 

They couldn’t hold hands until they were back in the haunted house. Once it was time to go home they snuck behind the local church and had their goodbye kiss. It left them glowing. As far as Elphaba was concerned, if they would be with Glinda for the rest of their life, that’d be a sentence well served.


	9. Bike Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dutch dictionary this time. Congrats, you mastered The Dutch.

Semester was over. They had received their final grades and all they had to do was turn in their books for the year. To prepare for this mundane annual event, Glinda invited Elphaba over to her house to ritually throw away all _kaften_. Her parents weren’t home for the evening and Ama Clutch had brought them some tea and snacks for the occasion. They were sitting on the carpet floor in Glinda’s room, surrounded by books and ripped off paper.

“Oh, I like to see this one go,” Elphaba grabbed their German book and ripped the kaft off. “Farewell, ridiculously complicated grammar! Only one more year of your bullshit to go.”

“Should’ve chosen French.”

“It’s a garbage language for garbage people.”

Glinda stuck out her tongue. “Then you can’t complain about your stupid German.”

“Oh you should see this,” Glinda said and opened up her Dutch book. “Look at the first name there.”

Elphaba peeked over. “Oh sick! You got the book Tibbett once loaned. Oz, they should update these books more often. Have you told him?”

“I did at the start of the year. Funnily enough, he said the same thing as you.”

“Should’ve known a high school Tibbett would draw a heart on the i.” Elphaba spotted the bright pink kaft of Glinda’s chemistry book. They handed it over to her. “You know you want to.”

“Oh _yes_ do I want to,” Glinda said and immediately started ripping off the paper. “Stupid, awful subject with your dumb periodic table. I swear Elphie, if chemistry is the reason I fail my final exams I’ll throw a tantrum so big geometrists will register it as an earthquake.”

“Don’t tempt the elements.”

“They’ll kick my butt anyway.”

Elphaba kissed her cheek. Then their eye fell on their maths book. “I have to ask,” they pointed at the _Elphie_ and the big heart Glinda had drawn on it months ago. “Was that intentional?”

“Of course, you dumb-dumb!” Glinda giggled and took the book in her hands. With her fingers she drew over the imprint of dried ink. “To be fair, I tried to play it off because I wasn’t sure you liked me back.”

“And that you did. I remember feeling so stupid for falling for you.” 

“Oh really?” She grinned intrigued. “Tell me more.”

“No, that’s the end of the story.” 

Glinda pouted.

Elphaba tugged at the kaft, but Glinda stopped them. “Don’t you want to keep it?”

They looked at her like she’d just proposed to launch into space without any oxygen supplies. “Why would I do that?”

“Memorabilia! Do you have no sense of sentimentality?”

Elphaba tapped it, as to prove a point. “It’s a piece of paper, my dear. But you can have it if you want.”

“That’s like sending a letter to myself.”

They shrugged. “Then you shouldn't mind if I dispose of it.” 

“Fine,” Glinda grumbled reluctantly.

“No need for such a long face. I’ll have lots of new books in a few months for you to vandalize.”

She perked up immediately. “You’ll let me write on them?”

“You can even come along and select some designs. _If_ I can still have veto power.”

“Deal!”

Arms got thrown around their body and the make-out session that followed got only interrupted by Ama’s loud laughter from downstairs, where she was watching her daily soap operas. They returned to what they were actually supposed to be doing and removed the kaften off the books and dumped the paper in the big carton box filled with old paper in the garage.

“What about the workbooks? We don’t have to give them back. Should we just thrown them out too?”

“We could do that, or we could burn them?” Glinda suggested. “We can make a safe fire in our garden.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Glinda, who most definitely had done this before, quickly got a fire going and piece by piece they threw their workbooks in and watched until all the paper got smothered by the flames. By the time they were done throwing stuff in, the sun had gone down and stars were visible in the clear night sky. They had settled into the grass and gotten slightly drowsy from the heat. Glinda was lying with her head on Elphaba’s shoulder and they had wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer.

“We did it, Elphie. We made it to our final year of high school.”

The warm glow cascaded a beautiful light on Glinda. The flames, like a muted mirror, reflected upon her and danced around. Elphaba found it entrancing to watch.

“Anything you want to wish for?” they whispered in her ear.

“Better grades,” Glinda chuckled lightly, and then replied in a daze of sleepiness. “Being with you.”

“I’m already here.”

When Glinda didn’t give a reaction Elphaba tilted their head and noticed she had fallen asleep. They smiled and grabbed the jacket that was lying next to them and tucked it around her shoulders. In ten minutes or so they’d have to wake her up, but for now they would let her sleep. 

_I’m already here_ , Elphaba thought, _and I’m not going anywhere_.

\--

“Next please,” one of the volunteers called out. 

Elphaba stepped forward with a mountain of books in their hands and put the stack carefully on the table in front of the lady, probably a mom of one of the students who offered to help with the tremendous amount of work. “Here you go.”

“Put them in alphabetical order like the sign said?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Great let's have a look,” the woman said and picked up the paper with checkboxes on top of the stack. “Geography. We got that here,” the woman leafed through the book quickly and checked the box everything was in order and moved on to the next book. 

“Next please,” the volunteer to the right of them called out. Elphaba looked over their shoulder and saw Glinda approaching. 

“Hey,” Elphaba said surprised, they hadn’t seen her in line so they assumed she hadn’t arrived yet.

“Hey yourself,” Glinda winked and put her books in front of the volunteer. 

Elphaba blushed. “When did you sneak in?”

“Just now. Did the alphabetical order in the bus to safe time.”

Elphaba grinned proudly. “That’s my girl.” Their eyes widened in realization and looked around in panic if anyone had heard them. The volunteer in front of Glinda eyed them curiously, but that could easily be because they were a green person. 

“So, you got plans this summer?” Glinda asked them inconspicuously. 

Elphaba furrowed their brow in confusion, they had already discussed their summer plans in tremendous detail, but then realized Glinda must be doing some damage control for their slip-up and wanted Elphaba to play along. 

“I’ll have to visit my great grandfather for a week, but other than that nothing exciting. You?”

It’s not like they _actually_ needed to ask that. They knew exactly when she’d leave (annoyingly, their holidays didn’t overlap in the slightest so they were going to be apart for three weeks total). They even had the hotel’s address where Glinda would be staying and already checked it out through streetview. 

“We’re going on a two-week trip to Restwater. Probably visit the Emerald City for a few days while we’re there.”

“Restwater, really? That’s quite luxurious, isn’t it?”

“All-inclusive hotel, so I count on it.”

“Sounds like you’re gonna have a great time.”

“Believe it or not,” Glinda said with a coy smile, “I think this year I’d much prefer staying home.”

\--

They walked out on the school square with their books turned in and their conversations full of laughter. The next eight weeks - well, five really - they could spent all their time together. No hiding, no keeping up with society’s expectations. Just the two of them. Elphaba could hardly wait.

Glinda checked her phone for time. “Damn it, I just missed the bus. Now I’ll have to wait half an hour for the next one.”

“You could come with me?” Elphaba offered. “Hop on the back of my bike.”

“For _eight_ kilometers? I couldn’t do that to you!”

“It’ll be fine. What’s the rush?”

So Glinda agreed. They were chatting by the bike rack where Elphaba had parked when two familiar faces walked up to them.

“ _Glinda_?” Pfannee’s voice was like dragging sandpaper against a chalkboard. “What are you doing with the green freak?”

“Elphie’s giving me ride,” Glinda answered casually.

Shenshen sucked on her straw, drinking a toxic-looking blue slush puppy, and raised an eyebrow. “ _Elphie_?”

“Why?” Pfannee asked.

“Since we live in the same town and I like hanging out with them.”

“Ew, since when?”

Glinda sucked in a breath, she looked at Elphaba for a moment and then back at the girls. “Since we’re dating.”

Elphaba froze on the spot in shock. Shenshen did an honest to god _spit take_ upon hearing the news and Pfannee’s mouth had basically fallen to the ground. 

“ _Excuse me_? You!” Pfannee pointed at Glinda and then at Elphaba, “And _you_?” she spat out with venom.

“Wait, you’re a _lesbian_?!” Shenshen cried out.

“Slow to process aren’t ya,” Elphaba muttered under their breath. Glinda bit back a smile and with a twinkle in her eye nudged them to stop. The two girls were too busy registering this new information to have noticed their little sidebar.

“Why - why - why would you do that?” Pfannee stammered. 

“Because I like them,” Glinda said simply, and slid a hand around their waist. “A lot.”

“O god, brain freeze, _brain freeze_!” Shenshen panicked and put one hand to her temple and cramped up.

“Shut up, Shenshen!” Pfannee shouted and turned back to Glinda. “How could you, Glin?”

“Oh, did I need your permission for who _I_ date?”

Pfannee looked flabbergasted. “W-Well no, but this is highly unusual so a _head’s up_ would’ve been nice!”

“This is your head’s up. You’re one of four people we told. Don’t say I never think of you two.”

“A _lesbian_ ,” Shenshen muttered in disbelief.

“You ladies seem to need some time to let this all sink. Best we be going. Glinda?” Elphaba patted the rack. 

“Right! Have a good summer break, girls.”

Elphaba set themself off with their foot to gain some speed and once the bike was in motion Glinda hopped on the rack with both her legs to one side. 

“Wait! I don’t understand!” Pfannee called after them.

Glinda blew a kiss. “See you in eight weeks!”

Pfannee and Shenshen were left behind on the empty school square, stunned to the ground. They quickly turned into nothing but blobs in the distance. 

“ _Oh my god_ …” 

“Are you okay?” Elphaba looked quickly over their shoulder. 

“Did I really just do that?” Glinda asked in disbelief. “Tell me that wasn’t a dream and I just told those two off.” 

She wrapped her arms around Elphaba’s waist a buried her face in their shirt. She laughed to release the tension she had been holding in her body. “Lurline almighty, that was the _scariest_ thing I’ve ever done!”

“You were incredible! Did you see Pfannee’s face?” Elphaba snorted.

“I’ve never seen her _that_ speechless! What about Shenshen? I’m pretty sure I have her blue drink on my shoes!”

Their laughter grew so loud the front wheel swung dangerously and Elphaba had to intervene quickly to not fall over. It only made them laugh more.

“It always looks so chill when someone sits on the back. Until you're actually on the back of a bike.”

“Just wait till we hit a red light and you’ll have to run and jump back on the bike all over again.”

“I have to do a what now?”

“HOP OFF!” Elphaba yelled.

“ _WHAT_?” 

Elphaba hit the brakes on the middle of the bike lane and the wheels screeched on the road. Glinda shrieked and jumped off the bike. “Why did we stop?” she gasped out of breath.

“Practice round!” Elphaba smirked. “You ready?”

Glinda’s face fell as soon as she realized she fell victim to another one of their jokes and Elphaba cackled.

“ _YOU!_ ” 

“Oh shit, she runs!” Elphaba yelped as Glinda stormed towards them. They were too late in their take off and Glinda reached out and grabbed their bike and put them to a halt. 

“HA!” Glinda shouted triumphantly. “In heels no less.”

“Damn Glinda,” Elphaba was impressed. “You beat me at my own game.”

“Winner gets to claim a prize, right?” Glinda asked smugly as she got closer.

“That only seems fair,” Elphaba agreed.

“Alright,” Glinda said and wrapped her hands around their neck and pulled them close. “For the next two months I require a million kisses from you.”

Elphaba looked at her lips and grinned. “I think I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along with me on this spur-of-the-moment journey and being so generous with your comments! Though there are a few story threats that are worth exploring for a potential sequel (no promises), I’m now going to focus on a much angstier fic that I’ve been plotting for almost a year. So if you like your 1960s Stasi-inspired surveillance states with characters and actions drenched in ambiguity keep your eyes out! I’ll probably start posting in a couple of months. In the meantime, feel free to follow me on my [wicked blog](https://wickedlyqueer.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
